An history in Hogwarts
by accio-history
Summary: Hermione retourne avec Ginny refaire sa 7ème année, Severus est resté directeur de Poudlard et c'est Horace slugorn qui enseigne les potions, mais celui ne peut en milieu d'année continuer d'enseigner.Severus va devoir trouver un   remplaçant.Qui?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling 3 **

**L'histoire est entièrement de moi-même (héhé) donc pas de plagia please ! **

**Petites précisions sur l'histoire: Harry vaincu Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute ;) , Dumbledore est bel est bien mort (snif) et c'est donc toujours Severus qui est directeur de Poudlard et Minerva donc sous-directrice !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! et surtout donnez votre avis!**

**Smouak! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**

Cela faisait maintenant environ 2-3 mois que Harry Potter, le survivant, aidé de ses amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avaient fini leur chasse aux Horcruxes et anéanti le Lord noir. Hermione avait passé une grande partie des ses vacances chez ses parents et avait passé les 2 dernières semaines au Q.G de l'ordre du Phénix avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et tout les autres. Hermione avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard avec Ginny alors que les garçons commençaient eux une formation pour devenir aurore. Quelques jours avant la rentré les 2 futures 7èmes année allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures. Hermione comme à son habitude alla en premier dans son magasin préféré, la librairie! Ginny, elle , alla s'acheter en premier de nouvelles robes. Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini à la librairie elle alla s'acheter des ingrédients pour des potions. Elle parcourra toutes les étagères pour trouver son bonheur mais il lui manquait malheureusement un livre qu'elle voulait s'acheter en plus de ceux qui était sur sa liste. Elle se retourna précipitamment pour aller voir le vendeur et lui commander le livre mais en ce retournant elle heurta quelqu'un habillé de robes noires. Hermione s'empressa de s'excuser en voyant sont professeur de potion qui la regardait bizarrement, celle-ci fut choquée qu'il ne la regarde pas de son habituel regard froid et perçant et qu'il ne lui lance pas ses habituels sarcasmes mais après s'être excusée elle s'empressa de déguerpir. De son côté Rogue n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme car en effet Hermione avait bien grandi, (elle n'était plus une petite gamine). Il trouva cette jeune femme plutôt attirante car en effet sa robe noire et grise lui allait plutôt bien. Il se retourna pour mieux voir la jeune femme et surtout pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il écouta donc se qu'elle disait au vendeur et il faillit s'égosiller en entendant la jeune femme répondre au vendeur:

- . . . je commende ce livre pour quel nom ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger

- Bien vous le recevrez d'ici 1 à 2 semaines

- Ha … , et bien envoyez-le à Poudlard, j'y serai cette année.

- Pas de problèmes mademoiselle !

- Merci, au revoir

- Au revoir!

Granger, Hermione Granger, Severus détestait ce nom car il appartenait à cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout et en plus il allait devoir la supporter encore une année! Heureusement qu'il avait gardé son poste de directeur et qu'il n'allait pas à avoir à la supporter pendant les cours! Ce plaisir était désormais à Horace Slughorn. Mais ce qui étonnait notre terreur des cachots c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue car cela faisait au moins 1 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et donc elle avait grandit et était devenue une femme et 5 minute au par avant il l'avait trouvée plutôt attirante! Cette pensée le répugna mais d'un côté elle lui fit décrocher un léger sourire du bout de ses lèvres. Il fut sortit des ses pensés lorsque la porte de la boutique se referma derrière Hermione et lorsque le vendeur qui s'était approché de lui, lui demandant si il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Hermione et Ginny eurent fini leurs achats presque en même temps et arrivèrent au Q.G juste pour le dîner. Tout le monde était là sauf comme d'habitude Rogue...

Hermione, qui partageait sa chambre avec Ginny lui raconta sa petite altercation qu'elle avait eut plutôt dans la journée avec Rogue et ses impressions:

- Il n'a pas changé celui-là !

- Comment-ça? Demanda la rousse

- Et bien il porte toujours ses robes noires et il est toujours aussi froid, quoi que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me lance un de ses sarcasme avec son habituel regard froid mais non! Il ma juste regardée de haut en bas mais bon il faut dire que je me suis dépêché de partir!

- Mmm ... oui mais bon de tout façon on s'en fiche maintenant on ne l'aura plus du tout en cour vu qu'il reste directeur! Il ne pourra pas pénaliser notre et maison et il ne nous lancera plus ses sarcasmes surtout à toi! Miss-je-sais-tout!

Les 2 Griffondores rirent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce 1er chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus !<strong>

**Bisou !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé bien trop vite pour Ginny et tous les autres sauf pour Hermione qui elle, avait hâte de revoir Poudlard et tous ses secrets. Nos 2 Griffondores retrouvèrent Luna dans un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard express. Pendant le voyage Ginny apprit par le professeur Mcgonagal qu'elle était cette année préfète-en-chef avec un autre élève de Serpentard. Lorsque celle-ci rejoignit ses amies dans leur compartiment elle raconta l'entrevue qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Mcgonagal , Rogue et l'autre élève. Elle leur dit qu'elle devait faire des rondes 3 soirs par semaines mais aussi qu'elle allait avoir un appartement à partager avec l'autre élève de Serpentard dont son nom lui échappait. Elle dit à Hermione qu'elle lui ferai visiter et que se serait la seule à pouvoir venir dans ses appartement car l'autre élève ne voulait pas voir plein de Gryffondors envahir l'appartement donc lui aussi n'aurait le droit qu'à inviter qu'un seul Serpentard. Luna fut un peu déçue mais compréhensive.

Quelles que heures après avoir quitter la voie 9 ¾ de Londres les anciens comme les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent enfin à bon port. La répartition des premières années terminée, Rogue prit la parole pour faire l'habituel discourt de bienvenue aux élèves ce qui faisait bizarre aux anciens de voir parler ainsi l'ancienne « terreur des cachots ». En effet il avait toujours se regard et froid et cette voix froide qui faisait peur aux premières années mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas des sarcasmes mais un pur et simple discourt. Bon c'est sûr ce discourt n'était pas aussi accueillant que ceux de Dumbledor mais il l'était quand même, juste le minimum. Suite à ce discourt un festin apparu sur la table de chaque maisons. Après avoir mangé et discuté avec tous amis Hermione alla s'installer dans son dortoir et dormit paisiblement. Le lendemain matin elle fut rejoignit au petit déjeuner par Ginny qui venait juste de terminer de distribuer les emplois du temps. Hermione découvrit son emploi du temps (1) en même temps que Ginny:

**Emploi du temps Gyffondor:**

Lundi

8H-10H: Potions (Serpentard)

10H-12H: Botanique (Poufsouffle)

14H-16H: Étude des Moldus (Toutes les maisons)

Mardi

8H-10H: Histoire de la Magie (Serdaigle)

10H-12H: DCFM (Serpentard)

14H-16H: Sortilège (Serdaigle)

Mercredi

8H-9H: Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

9H-10H: Arithmancie (Toutes les maisons)

14H-16H: Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Poufsouffle)

16H-17H: Métamorphose (Serdaigle)

Jeudi

8H-10H: Runes Anciennes (Toutes les maisons)

10H-12H: Potions (Serpentard)

14H-16H: Métamorphose (Serpentard)

16H-18H: Astronomie (Serdaigle)

Vendredi

8H-10H : DCFM (Serpentard)

10H-12H : Sortilège (Serdaigle)

16H-18H : Astronomie (Poufsouffle)

- Hmm, sa peu aller comme emplois du temps. Dit Hermione après l'avoir regardé

- Tu rigole? On commence par 2H de potion!Et en plus avec les Serpentard! Se plaignit la rousse

- Ho, mais ce n'est pas si horrible que sa ce n'est plus Rogue et les Serpentard on s'en fiche

- Parle pour toi! Bon allait j'y vais, je vais préparer avec joie mes affaires pour bien commencer la journée! Dit avec ironie Ginny

Hermine arriva presque même temps que Ginny devant la salle de potion. Le cour se passa bien, Hermine était redevenue la meilleure car il n'y avait plus Harry et son fichu bouquin. Le professeur Slughorn était enchanté par elle et avait donné avec bonheur 20 points pour Gryffondor car contrairement à Rogue il ne favorisait pas sa maison c'est à dire Serpentard car vu que Rogue était devenu directeur c'était maintenant lui le directeur de cette maison. Le reste de la journée ce passa très bien pour nos 2 Gryffondores. Elles se retrouvèrent au dîner et allèrent par la suite se coucher.

Le lendemain lorsqu' Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor elle vit sur le tableau une affiche:

_Chers élèves de 7ème année,_

_pour tous ceux qui le veulent des cours particuliers dans une matière qui leurs sera utile pour leur futur métier des cours particulier sont possibles avec le professeur concerné. Veuillez vous inscrire auprès de votre directeur de maison._

_Severus Rogue_

Hermione fut de bonne humeur dès le matin en lisant l'affiche et se dit qu'elle irait voir dès que possible Mcgonagal pour s'inscrire au cour de potion car elle en aurai besoin pour être médicômage mais si elle connaissait déjà un grand nombre de potions dont elle aurait besoin. Sur ce, elle descendit à la grande salle rejoindre Ginny qui n'était pas aussi enthousiasme qu'elle pour les cours particuliers et commencer une autre journée de cours.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

La journée de cour se passa bien pour Hermione. En effet, elle avait fait gagner plus de 100 points à sa maison grâce à ses bonnes réponses et à son travail sérieux. Dès que le dîner fut terminé notre Gryffondor alla prendre une bonne douche bien méritée, se maquilla légèrement, s'habillât d'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses et d'un chemisier blanc railler gris. Et oui Hermione ne mettait plus ses vieux vêtements qui ne la mettaient pas du tout en valeur! Après sa, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de son dortoir afin d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de Mcgonagal. Elle ne la trouva pas dans son bureau alors elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe au 1er étage. Elle frappa à la porte et fut contente d'ententre la voix de sa prof de métamorphose lui répondre un chaleureux « Entrez ! ». Hermione ouvrit la porte et alla se placer devant le bureau de celle-ci qui corrigeait des copies de 4èmes année. Hermione expliqua à sa prof qu'elle voulait prendre des cours particulier en potion car voulais devenir médicômage. Notre professeur fût étonnée de savoir qu'Hermione ne voulait des cours particuliers que en potion et pas ailleurs, car c'était là qu'elle en avait le moin besoin mais inscrivit tout de même son nom sur la liste encore vide.

Deux semaines passa et Hermione eut enfin son 1er cour particulier de potion. Il avait lieu le samedi soir 30 minutes après le dîner. Hermione avait parfaitement réussit sa potion et avait prit beaucoup et même peut être trop de notes.

3 jours après son 1er cour elle apprit avec beaucoup de regret que Slughorn était tombé gravement malade suite à une explosion d'un chaudron dans son appartement. Par ce fait il fallait trouver un nouveau professeur pour le remplacer et se fut avec joie que tout les élèves apprirent que se serait Severus Rogue qui reprendrai le poste en plus d'être directeur. De son côté, Severus n'était pas mais alors pas du enthousiasme de reprendre les cours et d'essayer de faire entrer un peu de savoir sur les potion dans ces tête pioches! Et en plus il allait devoir supporter encore et toujours cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout en cour normaux mais en plus de sa il avait fallu qu'elle prenne des cours particulier en potion alors qu'elle n'en a nullement besoin! Il allait donc la supporter en plus les samedis soir! Quelle horreur c'était-il dit mais d'un côté il était assez content car il allait pouvoir lui donner à faire des potions beaucoup plus dures et longue à faire et ainsi voir ce qu'elle valait vraiment car apprendre par cœur des définitions dans des livres et les recracher en cours ce n'est pas pour lui avoir des prédilection en la matière aussi dure que soit l'art de confectionner des potions. La fin de la semaine passa relativement vite et le samedi soir arriva. Hermione était vraiment très anxieuse car son cour particulier arrivait à grand pas. Elle se dépêcha donc de prendre une bonne douche, de se maquiller légèrement et mit comme à son habitude une jupe noire qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses et un chemisier cette fois-ci rouge sang. Elle laissa 3 boutons ouvert qui laissaient apercevoir son joli cou et un joli décolleté. Elle arriva pile à l'heure devant la salle de classe et frappa la porte de 3 petits coups. Elle entendit un «Entrez» qui n'était franchement pas très chaleureux et accueillant. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla se placer devant le bureau de notre Terreur des cachots. Celui-ci ne dégnit lever la tête que lorsqu'il eut fini de corriger une copie d'un pauvre élève de 1ère année.

- Bonsoir Miss, ce soir vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur la potion de ratatinage, vous me direz ses ingrédients et son effet bien-sûr.

- Bien professeur

Sur ce , Hermione s'installa à la table du 1er rang et commença de suite à écrire. Les effets de cette potion sont que toute personne qui la boit rajeunit, cette potion est de couleur verte. Notre Griffondor eut fini seulement 30 minutes après et avait fait 20 cm de parchemin. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait la tête baissée Severus n'arrivait pas à ce concentré. En effet, il sentait une drôle d'odeur, une odeur savoureuse à sentir. Cette odeur avait un goût fruité et Rogue n'eut aucun mal à savoir d'où cette odeur parvenait. Ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus car il provenait de la jeune femme qui était assise en face de lui, cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses corrections de devoir. Elle avait vraiment changée, déjà elle avait meilleur goût pour ses vêtements, et ses cheveux n'étaient plus tout ébouriffés comme avant. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue elle était devenue beaucoup plus séduisante qu'avant. Comment, lui, Severus Rogue pouvait-il penser sa? Il se vida l'esprit et reprit ses corrections mais cette satanée odeur le déconcentrait! Il avait déjà senti se parfum avant mais où?

- J'ai terminé professeur

- Bien vous pouvez commencer la préparation voici les ingrédients, si vous n'êtes pas sûr, répondit Severus un léger mais très léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, professeur

Les ingrédients apparurent sur le tableau: Racines de marguerites coupées, figues pelées, chenilles en tranche, un foie de rat et sangsues.

Hermione se mit au travail pendant que Severus terminait de corriger ses copies. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini il s'approcha de son élève pour voir où elle en était et il ne put s'empêcher de décrocher un sourire lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle pour sentir encore mieux son délicat parfum et il vit aussi avec étonnement qu'elle avait un décolleté assez avantageux. Il se retira cette pensée de l'esprit aussi vite qu'il le put et se concentra sur ce que la jeune femme était entrain de faire. Hermione avait remarqué la présence de Rogue mais ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua sa préparation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle prit un échantillon de sa préparation qui avait sa bonne couleur verte et se retourna pour la donner à son professeur. Celui-ci ne vit pas de suite qu'elle s'était retournée et avait donc gardé son sourire au lèvre car il sentait toujours son délicat et enivrant parfum. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il redevint de suite l'homme impassible et froid qu'il était.

- Vous avez terminez miss?

- Oui voici un échantillon de la potion

- Bien, nettoyer votre chaudron et vous pourrez ensuite partir.

Hermione s'exécuta et quitta les cachots vers 23H00. Lorsqu'elle fut couchée elle repensa au comportement de son professeur de potion. Pourquoi avait-il se sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle s'était retournée quelques minutes au-par avant pour lui donner son échantillon? Elle se dit aussi qu'il n'était pas si horrible que sa. Pour une fois et s'était bien la 1ère fois qu'il ne lui avait pas lancé un seul sarcasme pour la rabaisser et ce pendant plus de 2H00 de temps! Sur ces pensées Hermione s'endormit paisiblement. De con côté Severus s'en voulait de n'avoir pas remarqué que son élève s'était retournée et l'avait vu sourire. Mais ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus s'était de pas savoir où il avait déjà sentit se parfum.


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Nous étions maintenant au début du moi de Décembre et les arbres avaient perdus leur belle couleur orangée ainsi que leurs feuilles. Le froid et la neige s'étaient donc installés pour un bon petit moment au bonheur de certain tout comme au désespoir d'autres. Le lac de Poudlard était désormais recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace où les plus courageux (et il faut le dire les meilleurs qui n'avaient donc pas peur de se ridiculiser) patinaient. Hermione Granger faisait partie des ces personnes qui osaient patiner devant tout le monde y comprit les professeurs courageux qui se promenaient par cette belle journée. Tout le monde la regardait patiner, faire des mouvements gracieux et élégants et certaines filles étaient même très jalouse de la brune car les garçons n'avaient qu'yeux pour elle, même les professeurs présent la regardait tellement elle se débrouillait merveilleusement bien. Il faut dire que notre Griffondore avait beaucoup d'années de patin à roulettes derrière elle ce que les autres enfants de sorciers n'avaient pas. Et oui Hermione avait eut en cadeau dès son plus jeune âge des patins à roulettes des parents moldus. Les professeurs présents parlaient justement de notre brune tout en l'admirant:

- Elle patine vraiment bien cette petite! S'exclama le professeur Flitwick

- Et si nous revenions au sujet principal Filius? Dit Severus

- Ho oui bien sur, donc vous disiez Severus ?

- J'expliquais donc qu'il faut absolument trouver un remplacent pour Horace car je ne peut pas être directeur et à la fois être professeur de potion!

- Et Severus et moi avions pensez que Miss Granger serait tout à fais à la hauteur pour assurer les cours de potions qu'il y auraient pendant ses heures creuses vu qu'elle connait déjà tout le programme depuis au moin sa 4ème année ici. Expliqua McGonagald

A cette nouvelle Filius manqua de s'étouffer et arriva à articuler avec du mal une phrase:

- Vous? Vous êtes d'accord avec cette proposition? C'est impossible!

- Si je suis d'accord avec cette proposition c'est parce-que je n'ai pas le choix! Répondit Severus en commençant à s'énerver.

- Bon ne commencez pas vous chamailler! Intervint McGonagald, nous voulions juste savoir se que vous pensiez de cette idée car Horace et très malade et il risque d'être absent encore longtemps

- Et bien je trouve cette idée très intéressante et se sera je le pense un très bon exercice pour Miss Granger. Dit le professeur Chourave qui jusqu'à présent avait écouté attentivement la conversation.

- Bien, reprit McGonagald, et vous Filius?

- C'est une excellente idée et de toute façon vous n'avez pas trouvé de remplacent n'est-ce pas ?

- Si on en avait trouvé un nous ne serions pas là voyons! Dit Severus

- Et bien Severus vu que vous êtes directeur je vous laisse le plaisir d'annoncer la nouvelle à Miss Granger mais pas de suite sinon elle risque de tombée sur la glace et ce serait vraiment dommage car elle se débrouille vraiment bien! Elle m'étonnera toujours cette petite. Dit avec nostalgie Minerva.

- Plus petite que ça, regardez là c'est une belle jeune femme! Pensa à haute voix Filius le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et dire que c'est sa dernière année!

Severus exaspéré de cette soudaine nostalgie vis-à-vis de la Griffondore, partit en direction du château pour aller vers son appartement mais au passage il regarda encore une fois, juste pour le plaisir la jeune femme s'épanouir sur la glace.

Le lendemain il annoncerait la nouvelle à Miss Je-sais-tout à la fin du cour car à son plus grand malheur ou peut-être bonheur qui sais, il commençait sa journée par 2H avec les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Les 2 heures de cours se passa relativement bien. En effet il n'y avait pas eut d'explosion de chaudrons mais des doigts enfin un doigt tout le temps levé pour répondre aux questions. Et ce doigt qui se levait en moins de 2 secondes appartenait à son insupportable Miss-je sais-tout. «Son»?, Severus commençais déjà à perdre la tête, ce n'était pas «son» insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout et pis quoi encore! Quoique il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait comme sa donc enfaite si c'est SON insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Si il devait donner le record de rapidité pour levé son doigt en cour il lui décernerai le 1er prix! Et le 2ème aurait encore besoin de beaucoup d'entrainement pour l'égaler! Avant la fin du cour il lui demanda donc de rester à la fin du cour pour lui parler.

- Vous vouliez me parlez de quelque chose professeur?

Severus se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

- Et bien enfaite j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

- Je vous écoute. Hermione se rapprocha alors du bureau. Ce qui déstabilisa légèrement notre ténébreux car le parfum enivrant de la jeune femme venait lui chatouiller les narines.

- Et bien comme vous le savez je suis le directeur et donc par conséquent j'ai énormément de travail et assurer tout les cours me devient presque impossible. C'est pourquoi le professeur McGonagald et moi-même avons pensé que lorsque vous n'avez pas cours vous pourriez assurez les cours à ma place.

- Moi? Mais pourquoi moi vous n'avez pas de remplacent? S'étonna Hermione

- Si je vous le demande ce n'est pas parce que sa me fait plaisir miss et pour répondre à votre question je ne vous le demanderai pas si nous avions un remplacent! Et le professeur McGonagald ainsi que tout les autres sont convaincus que vous avez toutes les qualités et le savoir requis pour ce poste.

- Ah... e... , Je ne sais pas quoi dire, sa me flatte que l'on ai pensé à moi.

- S'il vous plait Miss ce serai un grand service que vous me rendriez ainsi qu'aux autres élèves.

Rogue et Hermione se trouvaient maintenant face à face. Severus avait se parfum qui lui chatouillait les sens et Hermione elle regardait l'homme un peu plus grand qu'elle qui se trouvait face à elle. Il n'avait pas l'air si horrible que sa finalement quand on le regarde vraiment.

- Alors? S'impatientât Severus qui ne supportait plus la présence de cette belle jeune femme au parfum si, si agréable à sentir dont il ne savait toujours pas où il l'avait déjà senti au par avant.

- Et bien j'accepte professeur.

- Bien, merci Miss, au revoir, je vous donnerez les heures de cours que vous aurez à faire à votre prochain cour.

- Au revoir professeur!

Hermione quitta la salle de classe arborant un grand sourire. Severus Rogue, le grand et ténébreux professeur de potion venait de lui demander un service! A elle la grande Miss-je-sais-tout tant détestée par celui-ci et en plus de tout sa elle avait accepté! De son côté, Severus n'était aussi réjouit qu'Hermione au fait qu'il lui ai demandé un service.

Environ 1 mois se passa et Hermione continuait de donner des cours de potion lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cour et avait eut les félicitations de tous ses professeurs sauf de Severus bien sur. En effet Hermione se débrouillait vraiment bien et elle avait réussit à se faire respecter de tous.

Mais maintenant cela faisait un peu plus d'un moi qu'Hermione faisait ses cours et l'état d'Horace Slughorn ne s'améliorait pas au contraire.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Aujourd'hui était une journée sombre pour Poudlard. En effet aujourd'hui était célébré l'enterrement d'Horace Slughorn qui était mort 2 jours au-par-avant. Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs étaient réunis en son hommage. Des chaises étaient installées dans le parc car heureusement en ce mois début de mois de Janvier il ne faisait pas trop froid et seulement une petite couche de fine neige couvrait le sol. La cérémonie fut dirigée par un évêque sorcier. Tout les professeurs firent à la fin de cette cérémonie un petit discourt sur Horace. Severus ne dit que quelques petites phrases tandis que le discourt des autres professeurs durèrent minimum bonne minutes mouvementé de sanglots. Tout les élèves étaient émus, surtout Hermione qui était bien sur triste de perdre un professeur mais en plus une question trottait dans sa tête: « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite? Est-ce que je vais continuer à donner des cours pendant mon temps libre? »

Severus se demandai aussi comment il allait faire car il ne trouvait aucun remplacent et commençait à désespérer. La cérémonie dura en tout environ 2H et le corps d'Horace fut enterré dans un cimetière près de Londres.

Les jours passèrent et aucun remplacent ne fut trouvé, ce qui obligea Hermione à continuer de donner des cours, se qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Avant elle avait dans l'idée de devenir professeur de potion mais c'était finalement penché sur la médicomagie. Ses cours particulier avec Rogue lui plaisaient vraiment surtout qu'il n'était pas désagréable envers elle. Il n'avait pas du tout le même comportement en cours particulier qu'en cours normaux. Elle commençait même à un peu l'apprécier et le trouvait même à son plus grand étonnement séduisant, oui séduisant et intelligent étaient les bons mots. Elle s'était avec beaucoup de mal avouer qu'il était séduisant.

Le mois de janvier se termina avec toujours aucun remplacent dans les parages et tous les élèves attendaient le 14 février avec impatience surtout que cette année un bal était organisé ce qui n'était pas l'idée de Severus mais de Minerva et de Filius qui n'avait pas donné le choix à Severus puisqu'ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle lors du dîner sans avertir notre Severus qui fut prit de cour. Suite à cette annonce une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée pour que les élèves puissent s'acheter des robes de soirée ou des costumes pour les hommes. Hermione et Ginny allèrent ensembles s'acheter leur robe. Hermione s'acheta une longe robe à bustier rouge et Ginny une longue robe bleue. Elle allèrent par la suite s'acheter du maquillage et des bijoux pour l'occasion.

Le grand soir arriva. Hermione avait décidé d'aller au bal sans cavalier tandis que Ginny avait accepté l'invitation d'un Poufsouffle. La musique commença et se fut le professeur McGonagald avec le professeur Flitwick qui ouvra le bal. Ils valsèrent pendant quelques minutes et furent aussitôt rejoignit par les élèves. Hermione enchainait les danses avec différents cavaliers, elle dansait vraiment bien et faisait rêver tout les garçons de la serrer dans leur bras. De son côté Severus restait assit dans son coin avec une verre de whisky pur feu et regardait Hermione dansait. Il commençait vraiment à penser qu'elle était très séduisante et en plus intelligente, ce n'était pas une de ces filles qui ne pense qu'à leur apparence et qui n'ont qu'un grain de sel dans leur tête. Il but une gorgée de whisky pour s'enlever ces pensés de la tête, cette femme commençait vraiment à lui détraquer les neurones! Il vit sortir Hermione de la salle bien trop tôt par rapport aux autres élèves et décida donc de la suivre. Celle-ci était sortie pour prendre l'air car elle en avait assez de ces garçons qui ne pensaient qu'à lui toucher le derrière avec des arrières pensées qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir. Elle sortit donc dans le parc et marcha tranquillement près du lac et s'arrêta près de l'arbre où elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir avec Harry et Ron avant la guerre.

Severus hésita un moment puis suivit jusque dans le parc cette princesse qui s'échappait. Il l'a vit s'arrêter près d'un arbre et il l'observa pendant quelques minutes puis s'approcha enfin d'elle. Il se plaça juste derrière elle, il pouvait sentir encore et toujours ce délicieux parfum. De son côté Hermione fit un sursaut en sentant le souffle de quelqu'un dans son coup et elle se retourna brusquement et vis son professeur de potion. Elle recula de quelques pas ayant eu peur.

-Bonsoir miss, excusez moi de vous avoir fait peur, je venais juste savoir si tout allais bien car vous êtes sortie bien tôt du bal

-Ho euh... Bonsoir professeur, euh … tout va bien je prend juste l'air et aussi surtout pour me débarrasser des garçons qui disons en profitent un peu trop. Répondit Hermione le rouge au joue et un léger sourire.

-Ah... D'accord, aucun jeune homme ne vous a séduit?

-Non ce ne sont que des têtes de linotte ^^

-Severus se racla la gorge, hum et bien je vais vous laissez si tout va bien mais ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors, il fait froid.

-Oui merci , si vous voulez restez un peu avec moi je vais faire un petit tour près du lac et je rentrerai.

-... Et bien pourquoi pas.

Severus, par pure galanterie offrit son bras à la jeune femme et ils commencèrent à marcher lentement. Ils ne parlaient pas, regardant la beauté du paysage. Le parfum d'Hermione venait encore titiller les sens de notre beau ténébreux. Elle était vraiment belle dans cette robe à bustier. Son fin coup ainsi mit en valeur donnait à Severus l'envie de le gouter, de le couvrir de doux baiser. Ho mon dieu il avait vraiment les neurones qui n'allaient qui n'allaient plus. De son côté Hermione, qui pour une fois n'était pas concentrée sur une potion pu faire attention aux détails de Severus, en fait il n'avait pas les cheveux gras au contraire ils étaient beaux et soyeux de couleur noir ébène, elle aurait bien aimé passer ses doigts dedans. Ses yeux d'un noir extrême, étaient, au clair de lune magnifique et son odeur, qu'en dire? Elle était parfaite, rassurante, sentant les herbes que l'ont met dans les potions, le parchemin. S'était exquis au goût d'Hermione.

Leur petite promenade se termina bien vite au goût du ténébreux professeur et d'Hermione. Il la raccompagna jusque devant les portes du château.

-Merci professeur, s'était vraiment plaisant de me promener avec vous. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux de Severus. Et celui-ci en fut légèrement déstabilisé.

-Ho, de rien Miss, ce fut également un plaisir pour moi.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes qui pour Hermione paraissait pour l'éternité. Sans que Severus ne s'en rende compte son visage s'était approché de celui d'Hermione qui ne bougeait pas. Leurs lèvres vinrent enfin se frôler pour ensuite se coller dans un baiser. Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite au baiser mais fini par y répondre, l'envie de gouter les lèvres de son professeur devenant trop grande. Le baiser tout d'abord timide se fit plus langoureux et avec passion. Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup de Severus tandis que celui-ci plaça une de ses mains sur une hanche d'Hermione et l'autre dans le bas se sont dos. Severus appréciait se baiser mais lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle et qu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de faire et recula d'un pas et se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge.

-... Veuillez m'excusez Miss, je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit.

Sur ces mots il laissa une Hermione étonnée sur le pas de la porte du château.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione croyait rêver. Venait-elle bien d'embrasser Rogue? LE professeur Rogue? Non ce n'est tout simplement pas possible et pourtant elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. «Miséricorde ! Comment est-ce possible? J'ai du boire trop de bièraubeurre » Se dit-elle tout en rentrant au château car il faisait tout de même froid! Hermione n'y croyait pas vraiment et son esprit fut embrumé par ce souvenir toute la nuit.

De son côté côté Severus n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu ? Osé embrasser une élève et de surcroit une Griffondore! Sur ce il prit une douche et alla se coucher en essayant de ne plus y penser et surtout en espérant qu'Hermione oublie ou qu'elle n'y croit pas à cause des effets de l'alcool mais cette nuit là il ne put s'empêcher de rêver d'Hermione et surtout de ce baiser. Le matin il se fit la promesse de ne plus y penser et dieu seul savait que sa allait être très difficile! En cour il l'ignorait encore plus que d'habitude et il espérait plus que tout qu'elle ne lui en parle pas.

Ho non! Fut la première chose qu'Hermione prononça à son réveil. En effet aujourd'hui on était un lundi et tous les lundis les 7ème années Griffondor et Serpentard commençaient par 2H de potion. Ginny n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione se plaindre au petit déjeuner, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione ne voulait pas aller en cours! En effet celle-ci redoutait ces 2H en compagnie du professeur Rogue suite aux événements après le bal. Mais elle fut reconnaissante à son professeur car pendant les 2H de cour il ne lui adressa pas la parole et par conséquent ne lui avait lancé aucuns sarcasmes pour se venger. Mais se venger de quoi se demanda-t-elle et oui après tout c'était lui qui l'avait embrassée et non elle. Hermione n'avait fait que répondre à son baiser! Alors de quoi avoir peur? Si quelqu'un devait s'excuser se ne devait surement pas être elle!

Les semaines s'écoulaient tranquillement et la vie d'Hermione et de tout le monde continuait avec cet insupportable quotidien qui ne cessait de se répéter. Les cours particuliers d'Hermione avec le professeur Rogue avaient étés annulé pour des raisons que seul Severus connaissait. En effet celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de sentir son parfum surtout depuis une certaine journée où il avait eut une illumination car il s'était enfin souvenu à qui ce parfum avait appartenu auparavant: Lily Evans! Et de surcroit il trouvait de plus en plus séduisante la jeune femme. En effet Hermione avait décidé de suivre les conseils de son amie et donc chaque matin celle-ci prenait un peu plus de temps à choisir ses vêtements même si ceux-ci étaient caché par sa robe de sorcière et elle avait enfin décidé de se maquiller tous les jours et surtout elle avait réussit à inventer un sort qui disciplinait ses cheveux et qui les rendaient tout simplement magnifique. Ainsi au fil du temps Hermione essayait d'oublier cette soirée et de continuer à vivre sa petite vie tranquille.

Mais seulement, comme toujours, rien ne ce passe comme prévu.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

10 jours. 10 jours qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard dans le coma à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Et bien Hermione courrai, courrai et encore courrai le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Pourquoi? Fuyait-elle? Avait-elle peur de quelque chose? Était-elle en retard? Voilà les questions sans réponses que tout le monde ce posaient. Les portraits n'ont rien vus a par Hermione courir dans les couloirs remplis d'élèves qui sortaient de cours pour aller à la grande salle manger. Hermione avait donc fait une chute sur environ un étage mais sa chute aurai pu être encore plus grave si elle n'était pas tombé sur un professeur qui a eu le reflex de la rattrapée et donc de lui sauver la vie . . .

«Une jeune femme avec un uniforme de Griffondor cour le plus vite qu'elle peut. Elle fuit. Quoi? Elle ne se sais pas. Elle ne cesse de se retourner pour voir si personne ne la suit et donc ne regarde pas où elle va. Elle sent quelque chose lui agripper la cheville ou plutôt une main qui lui tire la cheville en arrière et la fait donc trébucher dans les escaliers. Elle sent les marches qu'elle heurte de plein fouet lui briser ses os mais elle ne peu pas s'arrêter. Elle n'y arrive pas. Les secondes passent comme des heures pour la jeune femme qui souffre énormément. Mais tout à coup elle heurte une personne et l'entraine dans sa chute sur quelques marches. Et puis plus rien. Hermione ne bouge plus. Est-elle enfin en bas des escaliers ? Non. La personne qu'elle a heurtée et entrainée avec elle la tout simplement attrapée fermement pas la taille tout en s'accrochant après la rampe de l'escalier pendant la chute. Cette personne qui l'appelle pour voir si elle est consciente est un homme. Hermione en est sûre, elle connait cette voie grave et sensuelle. Elle ne peu répondre et sent qu'on la porte. Elle sent une odeur très douce lui titiller les narines. Elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arrive pas et tombe dans le coma. »

-Ah ! Hermione se réveille en sursaut. Elle vient de rêver. Non enfaite ce n'était pas un rêve. On aurait plus dit une vision ou des souvenirs dont elle ne se souvenait pas elle même.

Madame Pomfresh arrive en courant dans l'infirmerie pour voir d'où provient ce cri et s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'Hermione.

- Oh mon dieu! Miss! Vous êtes enfin réveillée! Arrêtez de vous agitez comme sa Miss! Il faut que je vous ausculte !

- Mais j'ai mal! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Taisez-vous!

- Mais …

- Chut !

- …

Une fois qu'elle eu fini d'ausculter Hermione, Pomfresh lui expliqua tout dans le plus simple. Autrement dit qu'elle avait fait une chute dans les escaliers et que depuis elle était dans le coma.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- 10 jours Miss. Maintenant reposez vous. Je viendrai vous voir demain matin. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose appelez-moi. Et surtout ne bougez pas! Vous avez sans doute remarquez que vous aviez encore quelques blessures que j'ai préféré ne pas soigner à l'aide la magie. Bonne nuit.

- Merci, bonne nuit.

Hermione s'endormit presque aussitôt mais repensa à son «rêve». C'était vraiment bizarre.

Le lendemain Hermione fut réveillée par madame Pomfresh qui l'auscultait et lui apportait par la même occasion son petit déjeuné. Dans la matinée Hermione reçut la visite de Ginny qui lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces 10 jours d'absence dont la victoire de Gryffondor à la coupe de quidditch devant Serpentard, Poufsouffle et enfin Serdaigle.

En fin de journée le professeur Rogue vin rendre visite à Hermione pour savoir si elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle courait dans les couloirs mais qu'elle croyait avoir senti avant sa chute quelqu'un lui attraper la cheville et donc la faire tomber dans les escaliers. Rogue ne dit rien de plus et sortit de l'infirmerie après lui avoir tout de même souhaité un bon rétablissement.

Pendant la conversation Hermione pu remarquer que le professeur Rogue avait quelques égratignures au visage mais n'avait pas fait de commentaire à se sujet. Mais lorsque que Pomfresh revint pour voir si elle allait bien Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et posa la question qui lui démangeait de poser.

- Madame?

- Hmm. Ne bougez pas!

- E . . . Oui. Je voulais vous poser une question à propos du directeur. Je peu ?

- Et bien allez – y mon enfant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Rogue a autant d'égratignures sur le visage et les mains?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle était désolée. Que sa ne la regardait pas.

- Ho ne soyez pas gênée! C'est que... disons que sa vous concerne en quelque sorte. Si le professeur Rogue a toutes ces égratignures c'est parce que lors de votre chute vous l'avez heurté de plein fouet mais heureusement le professeur Rogue a de merveilleux réflexes et vous à donc rattrapée. S'il ne vous avait pas attrapée et réussit à s'accrocher à la rampe de l'escalier je crin que vous ne seriez plus de ce monde Miss.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Wouha ! Sa pour un choc s'en était un ! Elle, Hermione Granger, LA miss-je-sais-tout devait la vie à la terreur des cachots, Severus Rogue ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle le voie pour le remercier. Mais avant il fallait convaincre Mme Pomfresh de la laisser sortir . . .

Et c'est donc seulement 3 jours après son réveil et des menaces de s'enfuir qu'Hermione pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione rejoignit donc le dortoir des Griffondors où elle retrouva avec plaisir ses livres et les cours qu'elle avait manqué soigneusement empilés sur son lit avec un mot de Ginny posé dessus :

_« Coucou, j'ai appris que tu sortait aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie je t'ai donc rassemblé tout les cours que tu as manqué mais rassure toi j'ai demandé à une amie qui suis aussi Histoire de la Magie de me donner les cours que tu as manqué ;)_

_On se retrouve ce soir au dîner !_

_Bisou 3_

_Ginny »_

Hermione pris tout de suite les feuilles de parchemin posées sur son lit et se mit tout de suite au travail. Il lui restait plus que les devoirs de métamorphose et de potion à terminer à l'heure du dîner. A peine fut-elle entrée dans la grande salle qu'une tornade rousse la submergea.

- Ginny, je suis moi aussi très contente de te revoir mais là vois-tu si tu ne veut pas que je retourne à l'infirmerie, il faut que je puisse respirer.

- Ho ! Excuse moi Hermione, répondit la dite tornade rousse un peu gênée.

Durant tout le repas Ginny racontât tout ce que Hermione avait manqué, ainsi Hermione fut au courant de tout les potins du collège. Hermione ne put malheureusement échapper à toutes les questions sur le pourquoi du comment elle était tombée dans les escaliers. Et raconta toute l'histoire tout en glorifiant le professeur Rogue, insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle lui devait la vie. Les mauvaises langues ne pures qu'être reconnaissantes envers le dit professeur. En parlant de lui Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs et d'y rencontrer le regard du sujet de sa conversation. Elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille le voir dès la fin du repas.

Hermione se tenait devant la gargouille du professeur mais n'osait demander la permission d'entrer et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi la gargouille laissa sa place à l'escalier qui montait tout droit vers le bureau. Hermione y montât et frappa 3 petits coups secs pour demander la permission d'entrer. Un « Entrez » pas très chaleureux se fit alors entendre. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Un Rogue avec un sourire en coin (si on pouvait appeler cela un sourire) l'accueillit.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir miss, que me vaut le «plaisir» de votre visite? Rogue eu un rictus en prononçant ces mots.

- Et bien . . . Eh . . . Comment dire . . .

- Et bien miss avez-vous perdu l'usage de pouvoir parler correctement?

- Ah , Eh non . . .

- Et bien je vous écoute.

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que

- Je vous fait autant peur que cela ? La coupa Rogue.

- Non bien sur que non. En fait je suis venue pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et que je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Dit Hermione tellement vite que Rogue ne fut pas sûr d'avoir saisit tout ce que Hermione venait de lui dire.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Il n'y as pas de quoi, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Oui je m'en doute mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je vous en suis profondément reconnaissante.

- D'accord miss. Si vous vous souvenez d'autres choses à propos de votre chute revenez me voir. Hermione comprit indirectement il la congédiait . . .

- Oui professeur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit miss.

Hermione sortit donc du bureau la conscience soulagée car elle avait remercié son «sauveur» et prit donc la direction de son dortoir pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Les cours, les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle pour Hermione qui avait bien vite reprit les cours et continuait pendant son temps libre de remplacer le professeur Rogue comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé en début d'année. Les élèves l'adoraient et préféraient largement son cour à celui du professeur Rogue! Elle au moins ne favorisait pas sa maison et donnait à celui qui lui donnait une bonne réponse à sa question au moins 5 point à sa maison selon la difficulté de la question.

Tout ce passait pour le mieux du monde pour Hermione, finalement elle n'était plus très sur de vouloir être médicomage car l'enseignement lui plaisait vraiment et puis de tout façon le professeur Rogue ne lui donnait plus de cours particuliers pour qu'elle puisse apprendre des potions dont elle aurait besoin dans son futur métier. Sa décision fut prise donc un soir alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas s'endormir qu'elle irait voir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il lui redonne des cours particuliers mais pas pour faire des potions ayant un rapport avec le métier de médicomage mais sur l'enseignement supérieur en potion car elle allait aller dans une grande université en France pour ce spécialiser en potion et ainsi devenir maître. Elle se spécialiserait peut-être dans la recherche ou alors peut-être qu'elle essayerai de se trouver un poste d'enseignant, elle verrai au cour de ses études ce qui lui plairai le plus.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus Hermione se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue à prendre son courage à deux mains pour entrer. Et le trouva comme d'habitude assit à son bureau entrain de corriger des copies ou remplir des papiers administratif, elle ne pouvait pas voir depuis où elle était. Il lui montra une chaise devant le bureau pour qu'elle s'assoie.

- Bonjour miss.

- Bonjour professeur. Eh . . . Bien si je suis venue vous voir c'est pour vous demander de reprendre les cours particuliers avec vous mais pas sur les potions que je pourrai avoir besoin en médicomagie mais sur des potions que l'on enseigne dans l'enseignement supérieur par exemple à l'université La Fontaine à Paris. Hermione venait de tout dire tout en étant très intéressée par ses chaussures.

- Vous ne voulez plus devenir médicomage ? Le cerveau de Severus était en ébullition, devait-il lui redonner des cours particulier?

- Non je voudrait devenir un maître en potion , me spécialiser dans la recherche ou peut-être dans l'enseignement. Je ne sais pas encore.

- Et bien revenez aux mêmes heures qu'au début de l'année, donc nous commencerons dès ce soir après le dîner. Les paroles d'Hermione venaient de faire leur chemin dans le cerveau de Severus, elle voulait être maître en potion comme lui! Il se dit qu'elle ferait surement un bon maître.

- Merci professeur! Alors à ce soir, bonne journée!

- Merci vous aussi.

Hermione était folle de joie! Elle avait hâte de commencer ses cours particuliers et surtout d'apprendre de nouvelles notions sur l'art qu'était la confection de potions.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour Hermione qui avait hâte d'aller au cour particulier tout comme pour Rogue qui avait aussi hâte de savoir les limite d'Hermione dans l'art de confectionner les potions et aussi mais sa il ne l'admettrai pour rien au monde il aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec elle car elle était très intelligente autrement dit elle n'était pas un cornichon d'élève comme les autres et puis surtout Hermione n'était pas désagréable à regarder . . .

L'heure du dîner arriva enfin. Hermione était surexcitée et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards dans la direction de Rogue pour voir si lui aussi avait hâte de faire ce cour particulier mais cela lui paraissait peu probable. Rogue ce retenait mieux que Hermione de montrer sa «joie», il avait remarqué que celle-ci lui jetait des regards comme pour lui dire de ce dépêcher de terminer de manger et lorsqu'il croisa son regard il ne détourna pas son regard du sien et resta accroché dans ses yeux noisette. Hermione cru se perdre dans le regard de jais de Rogue mais réussit tout de même à détourner le regard car elle senti ses joues s'empourprer.

L'heure tant attendue arriva enfin. Hermione avait eu juste le temps de remonter au dortoir des Griffondors pour aller chercher ses affaires des potions et du changer de robe car elle avait fait une tache de mousse au chocolats qu'elle avait mangé au dessert. Elle arriva pile à l'heure devant la salle de classe de celui-ci. Un «entrez» sec retenti et Hermione entra dans la salle pour trouver une fois de plus Rogue penché sur des copies.

- Venez nous allons aller dans mon laboratoire personnel car la potion que vous allez devoir effectuer prend une lunaison complete de préparation donc elle ne pourra pas rester dans la salle de classe.

Hermione le suivit donc dans le couloir et après avoir parcouru seulement quelques mètres ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte en chêne qu'Hermione n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. En même temps personne n'osait aller plus loin que la salle de classe du mètre des potion, c'était déjà difficile de descendre aux cachots alors pourquoi aller plus loin que la salle de classe?

Severus marmonna alors des formules qui devait, pensa Hermione, empêcher tout intrus ou personne non désirée du propriétaire d'entrer.

La pièce dans laquelle Hermione entra était assez petite, on pouvait à peine voir les murs tellement il y avait d'étagères toutes remplies par des centaines si ce n'était plus d'ingrédients. Il y avait tout au fond de la pièce une grande étagère remplie de livre, tous les uns plus vieux que les autres avec des reliures allant des plus vielles au plus neuves en cuir. Hermione était émerveillée. Cette pièce était un véritable petit paradis sur Terre pour Hermione! Severus la regarda s'émerveiller pendant quelques instants avec un certain amusement.

Après avoir finit sa contemplation Hermione reçut les instructions et se mit tout de suite au travail. Elle devait préparer du veritaserum ou potion de vérité. Sa préparation était difficile et prenait une lunaison complete de préparation ainsi Hermione devrait revenir tout les soirs pour en suivre le cour de la préparation. Le premier soir serai le plus long car il fallait au minimum deux heures de temps pour préparer la potion ensuite les prochains soirs il faudrait juste ajouter un ou deux ingrédients et tourner le contenu de la potion pendant un certain temps dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Hermione s'appliqua beaucoup à faire cette potion, elle ne voulait surtout pas rater la première potion de haut niveau que Rogue lui donnait et c'est donc vers 23h30 qu'Hermione eut enfin terminer la première partie de préparation de la potion. Elle quitta donc le laboratoire du maître des potions tout en le remerciant encore une fois et sur un bref bonne nuit de celui-ci.

Hermione remonta donc jusqu'au dortoir Griffondor mais malheureusement ce soir au coin d'un couloir du deuxième étage quelqu'un l'attendait et elle n'atteint donc jamais sont dortoir ce soir là.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Severus rentra paisiblement dans ses appartements, sans ce douter qu'en ce moment même l'élève qu'il venait de quitter était entrain de se faire agresser.

Hermione se dépêcha de retourner au dortoir car elle était fatiguée et il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche avant de se coucher. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers sans vraiment regarder devant elle. En haut de l'escalier du deuxième étage elle devait prendre le couloir de droite pour ensuite reprendre encore un escalier. Hermione se demandait pourquoi les ascenseurs n'existaient pas dans ce château car là elle en aurai bien prit un! Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle du couloir un poing vint s'écraser sur visage. Il y avait eut une telle force dans ce point qu'Hermione tomba à la renverse et tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers (encore une fois, décidément quelqu'un lui en voulait). Heureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de marches, environ une dizaine donc Hermione arriva vite sur le palier, la tête lui tournant dans tout les sens et une grosse douleur au niveau de son œil droit où le poing l'avait touchée. Hermione essaya de se relever tout en regardant en haut pour voir qui l'avait frappée. Elle vit une longue silhouette descendre lentement les marches mais elle s'arrêta à peut près au milieu de l'escalier. C'est alors qu'elle entendit son agresseur lui dire distinctement d'une voie presque inaudible « Tu va souffrir pour le mal que tu as fait à ma famille, tu m'a détruit et je te détruirai », puis son agresseur lui lança un stupefix.

Hermione cru reçevoir une décharge électrique, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il fallait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures, elle sentait le sang couler de ses lèvre, au niveau de son crâne et bien ailleurs encore. Il ne devait être que minuit et Hermione devrai rester là seule sans le noir avec de multiple blessures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la retrouve et sa ne serai surement pas avant le lendemain matin!

Hermione commença vraiment à désespérer au environ de deux heures du matin, elle ne pouvait pas essayer au minimum de somnoler tellement elle avait mal partout. Et c'est finalement à bout de force qu'elle sombra dans le néant vers trois heures.

Le professeur McGonagall avait ses appartements au même étage que le dortoir des Griffondors, par conséquent elle utilisait le même chemin que ses élèves pour aller déjeuner. Et c'est avec effarement qu'elle trouva sa meilleure élève stuféfixée et inconsciente au bas de l'escalier du deuxième étage, elle la fit léviter grâce un sortilège et l'amena directement à l'infirmerie pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Madame Pomfresh était entrain de s'occuper d'une élève de 5ème année de Poufsouffle qui s'était cassée le bras au quidditch lorsqu'elle vit le professeur McGonagall entrer suivie d'Hermione flottant derrière elle. Dès qu'elle aperçut l'état dans lequel Hermione était, elle lui ordonna de l'installée sur le lit le plus proche et couru jusqu'à celle-ci. Le professeur McGonagall s'écarta pour laisser faire son travail à Mme Pomfresh. Elle lui expliqua les conditions dans lesquelles se trouvait Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée. Madame Pomfresh répondait par des «Mm mm» ou des signes de tête pendant qu'elle examinait sa patiente. Environ vingt minutes plus tard Hermione avait les os cassés ressoudés, plaies désinfectées et de la glace sur son œil au beurre noir mais elle était toujours inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh demanda au professeur McGonagall d'aller chercher le directeur pour leurs dire en même temps son diagnostique et c'est dix minutes après qu'elle revint accompagnée du professeur Rogue à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne vous cache pas que l'état de cette jeune fille est grave monsieur le directeur. Miss Granger a un grave traumatisme crânien et elle avait de nombreux os cassés. Je pense que ceci est dû à sa chute mais cet œil au beurre noir n'est pas dû à sa chute. Miss Granger s'est fait agressée. Il faudrait faire des recherches pour savoir qui Miss Granger à vu pour la dernière fois Monsieur.

- Les recherches ne seront pas nécessaires, Miss Granger était à un cour particulier avec moi hier soir. Elle est sortie de mon bureau au environ de 23h30.

- Donc son agresseur l'attendait au détour de ce couloir, pourquoi sa nous l'ignoreront jusqu'au réveil de Miss Granger.

- Elle se réveillera bientôt? Intervint pour la première fois dans la conversation le professeur McGonagall.

- Je pense oui, cette petite doit être épuisée, je vous préviens dès qu'elle ce réveillera. Mais il faudra faire quelque chose pour la sécurité de miss Granger monsieur le directeur.

- Oui je vais y penser. Je repasserai ce soir pour voir s'il y du changement dans l'état de Miss Granger. Professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse prévenir les camarades de Miss Granger.

Rogue choqué, sortit de l'infirmerie. C'était un peu de sa faute si elle avait été agressée. Elle était sortie après le couvre feu par sa faute! Si malgré cette agression Hermione voulait continuer les cours particuliers, ce qu'il espéra, il la raccompagnera jusqu'à son dortoir pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Attention Lemon à la fin de ce chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla deux jours plus tard il faisait nuit. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle ressenti une vive douleur dans tout son corps et elle se rendormi presque aussi tôt.

Le lendemain ce fut la lumière du jour qui la réveilla, elle vit sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit plein de friandises ainsi qu'une unique rose dans un petit vase. Elle était magnifique mais il n'y avait aucune carte.

Hermione attendit patiemment que madame Pomfresh sorte de son bureau car à peine elle bougeait qu'elle avait mal partout.

Environ 30 minutes après son réveil celle-ci sortit enfin de son bureau et poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant Hermione qui avait réussit malgré la douleur à se mettre en position assise dans son lit entrain de la regarder avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour madame Pomfresh

- Bonjour miss Granger ! Elle venait d'accourir au lit de sa patiente. Vous auriez dût m'appeler dès que vous étiez réveillée miss!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien.

L'infirmière ausculta Hermione pour voir comment celle-ci se sentait, lui donna une potion pour calmer les douleurs et c'est seulement 30 min après qu'Hermione puis enfin prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le professeur Rogue vint voir son élève dans la matinée pour voir comment elle se sentait.

- Bonjour Miss

Hermione eu un sursaut, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver car elle sentait l'odeur de la rose magnifique. Elle la tenait encore lorsqu'elle lui répondit:

- Ho, bonjour professeur

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Comme vous pouvez le constater sa pourrai aller mieux …

- Exact, Severus se racle la gorge. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose.

- Oui bien sûr, je me doutait que vous viendriez pour me poser des questions. Hermione était un peu déçue qu'il ne vienne que pour cela mais chassa cette idée loin dans sa tête. Et bien tout ce que je peu vous dire c'est que mon agresseur est une fille monsieur. Il semblerai que je l'ai détruite elle et sa famille.

- Avez-vous un doute sur l'identité de cette personne miss ?

- Oui, mais j'espère me tromper.

- Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me le donner?

- Je le crains non, monsieur, désolé

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que avant d'accuser qui que se soit je veux être sûr de ne pas me tromper, et je ne veux pas aller rechercher de mauvais souvenir que j'ai pris soin d'enlever de ma mémoire monsieur.

- Bien comme vous le voudrez mais comprenez bien que dès maintenant si vous vous refaites agressée vous serez dans l'obligation de me le dire miss.

- Oui monsieur

- Ho et j'allai oublier, si vous souhaitez toujours des cours particuliers dans ma matière, sachez que dorénavant je vous raccompagnerez jusqu'à votre dortoir.

- Je veux toujours continuer les cours particuliers, monsieur, c'est la seule chose que j'attends avec impatience chaque semaine.

- Bien dès que Madame Pomfresh voudra bien vous laisser sortir nous reprendrons les cours particuliers comme avant. Sur ce je vous laisse miss, bon rétablissement.

- Merci

- Ah et je serai vous je remettrai cette rose dans son vase avant qu'elle ne fane sinon se serai dommage que je vous l'ai offerte pour qu'elle fane en si peu de temps.

Sur ces mots le professeur Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie tout en lançant un petit sourire à une Hermione quelque peu troublée avant de se retourner et de retourner à son bureau.

Hermione resta de longues minutes à contempler cette magnifique rose. Elle était un peu choquée que le professeur Rogue lui ai offert une rose, peut être qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée partir de son cours si tard? Hermione ne le saura peut-être jamais.

Finalement elle décida enfin de remettre la rose dans le petit vase tout en sentant une dernière fois son doux parfum.

Hermione put sortir de l'infirmerie qu'une semaine après s'être réveillé. Hermione avait dût utiliser tout les arguments possibles pour convaincre l'infirmière car celle-ci avait peur qu'Hermione face une chute car elle n'avait pas pût réparer la jambe cassé d'Hermione grâce à la magie car on l'avait trouvée trop tard. C'est donc accompagnée de Ginny qu'Hermione pût enfin mettre un pied hors de l'infirmerie.

Hermione avait déjà rattrapé tout ses cours et elle continuait sans le consentement de madame Pomfresh à donner des cours de potions quand elle avait du temps libre. Elle se disait qu'au moins malgré sa jambe cassée elle pouvait aider le professeur Rogue.

Puis vain le premier cours particulier qu'Hermione attendait tant depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

Severus avait été soulagé qu'Hermione ne lui en veuille pas même si il n'avait rien fait et aussi était heureux qu'elle continue les cours particuliers car c'était pour lui un agréable moment.

Ce soir là Hermione dût faire une potion particulièrement compliquée qui demandait beaucoup de concentration. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Hermione travaillait sans relâche quand vain la partie la plus délicate de la potion, il fallait ajouter trois grammes de poudre de corne de licorne puis tourner 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis six fois dans le sens inverse.

Severus s'était alors approché, il était maintenant juste à côté d'elle pour voir comment cela se passait, car cette phase de la potion était dirons nous « capricieuse », si on allait ne serait que un centimètre trop loin pendant le dernier tour, la potion risquait d'exploser et répandrait un liquide visqueux qui rongerai tout ce qu'il touche. Severus avait il n'y a pas longtemps fait l'erreur car il pensait trop à son élève qui venait d'être agressée pour la seconde fois. Il était donc maintenant juste à côté d'elle, il se pencha un peu par dessus son épaule pour mieux voir. Hermione put alors sentir son souffle lui caresser délicatement la joue, elle se perdit donc dans cette odeur si attirante et fit un tour de trop. Quelques secondes plus tard la potion explosa. Hermione se retrouva projetée en arrière tellement l'explosion fut forte. Elle avait mal à sa jambe, Severus avait son torse dessus et sa tête au niveau de son entre jambe. La chemise d'Hermione commençait à avoir des trous, ainsi que celle de Severus. Celui-ci se leva d'un bon, prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmena par une petite porte qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de petite salle de bain il n'y avait qu'un pommeau de douche au dessus d'eux que Severus alluma pour que l'eau coule sur eux. Severus se débarrassa de sa chemise ou du moins se qu'il en restait et de son pantalon, voyant Hermione par terre il la releva et lui enleva le plus vite possible sa chemise et sa jupe. Il commença alors à la savonner pour qu'il n'y ai plus d'acide sur elle tout en la tenant étroitement contre lui par peur qu'elle tombe vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir debout sur une jambe. Hermione reprit ses esprits quand il lui frottait le bas du dos alors qu'elle avait la tête posée sur son torse nu. Elle lui prit le savon des mains et commença à lui savonner aussi le dos tout en restant étroitement serrée contre lui. Il continua alors à la savonner sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait une jeune femme à moitié nue qui le savonnait. Hermione se baissa pour lui savonner les jambes, mais lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de sa cuisse il la retint et la fit se redresser pour qu'il la regarde. Puis Hermione compris qu'elle avait soudain envie d'embrasser l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, alors elle se rapprocha encore et encore de ses lèvres pour de nouveau les gouter. Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser mais ses dernière barrières cédèrent et il enlaça la jeune femme pour lui donner un fougueux baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mêlèrent dans un ballait fougueux. Hermione avait remonté ses mains autour du coup de Severus tout en prenant soin de les laisser effleurer le torse de Severus qui en eu des frissons. Lui avait ses mains dans le bas de son dos et la maintenait étroitement serré contre lui de telle manière qu'Hermione put sentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Severus se détacha des lèvres d'Hermione pour aller lui picorer le cou de doux baisé. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, elle le voulait en elle là maintenant, tout de suite. L'eau continuait de ruisseler sur leur corps pendant que Severus continuait sa descente vers la poitrine d'Hermione tout en continuait d'embrasser et lécher sa peau si douce. Hermione était au comble du bonheur, jamais elle n'avait connu de telles sensations avec Ron. Hermione entremêlait maintenant ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de Severus tout en appréciant chaque caresse que lui faisait Severus. Severus en avait terminé avec la poitrine d'Hermione qu'il avait par la même occasion libérée et il continua sa descente avec de longs et doux baisers. Il voulait embrasser, lécher chaque partie du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Arrivé au niveau de la culotte d'Hermione il fit lentement glisser le tissu tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à proximité de sa bouche. Hermione voulu lui rendre l'appareil et fit de même sur lui. Aucun centimètre carré de la peau de Severus n'échappa aux baisers d'Hermione. Puis n'y tenant plus Severus poussa Hermione contre la paroi de la douche, la porta au niveau de son bassin et la pénétra sans préambule. Hermione eut alors une vague de plaisir si intense qu'elle ne put retenir un cri étouffé par la bouche de Severus. Il fit de longs vas et viens en elle sortant parfois entièrement d'elle pour la pénétrer encore plus fort par la suite tout en étouffant toujours ses cris en l'embrassent avec fougue. Ils atteignirent le summum du plaisir presque en même temps. Severus se dégagea de sa partenaire qu'elles instants plus tard. Hermione s'appuya contre le mur offrant ainsi sans gêne une vue sur sa poitrine à Severus qui la regardait tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes ou plus tôt sur SA jambe. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher sa nudité devant lui, de toute façon il avait embrassé chaque partie de son corps alors pourquoi se cacher maintenant. Severus remarqua dans ce comportement une certaine maturité. Oui Hermione n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, elle était beaucoup plus mature et wow ! Il n'avait jamais connu une telle passion avec les femmes de son passé! Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux puis sachant qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ce qui venait de ce passer lui demanda une serviette pour se sécher. Il revint quelques instants plus tard habillé avec une serviette et une chemise ainsi qu'une de ses capes pour Hermione. Celle-ci se changea et il la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir respectif.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plus, (c'est le 1er lemon que j'écris ^^ )<strong>

**Bisou!**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione était couchée sur son lit depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle avait toujours la chemise de Severus mais avait enlevé la cape qu'elle gardait étroitement serré contre elle. Ils ne s'était pas du tout parlé. Ils s'étaient juste dit un bref bonne nuit et il avait tourné les talons pour retourner dans ses cachots. Sa ne dérangeait pas Hermione, elle l'aimait comme il est, enfin elle croyait l'aimer. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui et appréhendait son prochain cour de potion.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il avait couché avec une élève! Et pas n'importe quel élève! Comment avait il pu oser, bon c'est sûr il avait plus qu'apprécié ce doux moment mais il ne fallait pas que sa ce reproduise ou du moins tant qu'elle était son élève. L'année allait bientôt être finie, dans deux mois elle ne serait plus son élève. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Elle ne devait en parler à personne et même ne plus s'en souvenir. Une idée lui vain alors, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Oui mais c'était le mieux pour eux. Ils risquaient leur place au sein de Poudlard. Demain il allait parler à Hermione.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla vers 10 H du matin, en effet nous étions dimanche et Hermione avait pu dormir un peu plus longtemps, ce qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle allât prendre une bonne douche puis se coiffa et s'habillât d'un slim noir et d'un débardeur rouge. Une fois ses ballerines mises Hermione descendit à la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. A peine fut-elle assise qu'un grand hibou noir vin se poser à côté d'elle avec à la patte un petit bout de parchemin. Hermione détacha le parchemin et aussi tôt le hibou reprit son envol.

_« Veuillez s'il vous plaît me voir dans mon bureau cette après-midi à 14H._

_Severus Rogue »_

Hermione resta quelque peu perplexe face à ce mot, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle bourra le petit parchemin dans la poche de son pantalon et termina son petit déjeuné.

Rogue avait tout préparé. Il était 13h50 et il attendait patiemment qu'Hermione vienne.

A 14 h pile, on frappa à la porte et il dit son habituel «entrez» d'un ton sec.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous vouliez me voir? Severus remarqua qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder dans ses yeux et qu'elle avait l'air gênée.

- Bonjour miss. Oui en effet. Severus s'était rapproché d'Hermione et était maintenant devant elle. Il apprécia le fait qu'elle n'ai pas de mouvement de recul.

- Ho, c'est pour hier soir? Sachez monsieur que ceci restera entre nous, je n'en parlerai à personne. Si c'est ça qui vous gêne. Et sachez que je ne regrette rien. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, nous ne pouvons rien y f...

Severus venait de couper la parole à Hermione en l'embrassant, et merlin elle y répondait! Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant où il n'y arriverai jamais!

Hermione étonnée répondit au baiser de Severus et enroula ses bras à l'entour de son coup lorsque tout à coups elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa tempe et s'éloigner avec un petit filament doré au bout. Elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'étreinte de Severus puis tout à coup plus rien.

- Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Que lui arrivait-elle?

- Bonjour miss.

Hermione se mit en position assise

- Bonjours professeur Rogue ?

- Vous vous êtes évanouie alors que vous étiez dans mon bureau, je vous avait convoquée pour parler du cours particulier de samedi prochain. Vous vous souvenez?

- Oui, vous m'avez dit qu'il était annulé car il y avait une réunion avec les autres professeurs mais après je ne me souviens de plus rien.

- Normal vous vous êtes évanouie. Madame Pomfresh à dit que vous étiez fatiguée, donc reposez-vous.

- Oui merci monsieur.

Pourquoi est-il a son chevet lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée? Hermione eut sa réponse plus tard lorsque madame Pomfresh vin l'examinée. Il l'avait juste posée sur un lit qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Mais Hermione trouva quand même le comportement de Rogue bizarre, il avait été trop gentil avec elle. Après tout il aurai très bien pu la réveiller à coup de gifles lorsqu'elle était dans son bureau non ? Et puis sa lui ressemblerai plus.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelque chose clochait ?


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Rogue devait le faire et il l'avait fait, c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Oui il venait juste de lui mentir à l'infirmerie et oui il lui avait enlevé un moment de sa vie. Mais il le garderai bien dans un flacon fermé et caché là où personne n'oserai aller. Il lui rendrait se flacon lorsqu'elle aurai passé ses ASPIC, juste avant qu'elle ne prenne le Poudlard express pour retourner à Londres et vivre sa vie. Il était maintenant tranquillement dans ses cachots et alla prendre une bonne douche pour se changer les idées. Une fois ceci fait il sortit de sa salle de bain pour allé dans sa chambre s'habiller. Et c'est en cherchant une chemise dans son armoire qu'un détail lui revint en tête. Hermione avait une de ses chemises et une de ses capes! Comment allait-il faire pour la récupérer? Il ne fallait pas que tout soit gâché pour un simple détail.

Il se souvenait qu'Hermione devait rester à l'infirmerie toute la journée alors il décida d'aller maintenant récupérer son dû.

Severus se lança un sortilège de désillusion est alla au dortoir des Griffondors, heureusement il était directeur et connaissait donc tout les mots de passe. Lorsqu'il passa dans le trou que cachait la grosse dame il fut ébloui par du rouge et or. Mais voilà il n'était pas encore sortit du trou qu'un autre élève voulait sortir de la salle commune et il était difficile de passer à deux dans l'embrasure du trou! Severus retint souffle et sortit de sa baguette, il devait agir vite sinon il se ferai repérer.

Il recula le plus vite possible de l'élève sans trop s'approcher du portrait de la grosse dame sinon celui-ci s'ouvrirait et pointa soigneusement sa baguette.

_Cracbadaboum!_ Murmura-t-il

Aussitôt, le sac de l'élève en question se déchira en deux. Les rouleaux de parchemin, les plumes et les livres qu'il contenait de répandirent sur le sol et des bouteilles d'encre se brisèrent en tombant.

L'élève poussa un juron ramassa ses affaires tombées au sol, lança un sort de nettoyage et retourna dans son dortoir pour reprendre des bouteilles d'encre.

Severus était fière de lui et avait une goute de sueur qui perlai à son front, il l'avait échappé belle.

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles tout en essayant de ne heurter personne, de peur de trahir sa présence. Il atteignit enfin le dortoir des filles non sans quelques frayeurs. Pour son plus grand malheur il y avait Lavande Brown qui était sur son lit entrain de se faire une manucure. Il dut attendre plus de vingt minutes avant que celle-ci daigne enfin quitter le dortoir pour le laisser tranquillement à sa recherche.

Il trouva facilement le lit d'Hermione car il y avait beaucoup de livres sur celui-ci dont la plupart concernaient les potions. Severus esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à la recherche de ses affaires. Il regarda tout d'abord dans son armoire puis sa valise en vain. Puis sans savoir pourquoi il regarda sous l'oreiller et c'est là qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il les réduits pour les mettre dans sa poche puis vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage. Il se faufila derrière un élève qui sortait de la salle pour passer dans le trou que cachait la grosse dame et retourna dans son appartement.

Il l'avait échappé belle! Un peu plus et tout son travail n'aurai servit à rien à cause de simples vêtements lui rappelant trop de souvenirs. Il décida tout de même de les garder dans un coin de son armoire.

Les jours puis les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement, nous étions maintenant début juin et les examens commençaient à la fin du moi. Hermione passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque afin de bien se préparer pour ceux-ci. Hermione trouvait le comportement de Rogue de plus en plus étrange. En effet à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait il ne la regardait même plus pour lui lancer un regard haineux ou autre chose de ce genre. Et en plus il ne l'a traitait plus de «miss-je-sais-tout», bon en même temps il ne l'interrogeais plus du tout pour ensuite ce moquer d'elle, ce qui était vraiment bizarre car on aurai cru quelques mois auparavant que c'était son passe-temps favori. Hermione se souvenait que leur relation c'était améliorée depuis les cours particuliers mais du jour au lendemain il ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole même lorsqu'elle lui disait un simple bonjour. Et puis quelques fois Hermione était sûr qu'il la regardait dans son dos, qu'il lui lançait des regards en coin mais dès qu'elle croisai son regard il détournai les yeux et reprenait subitement son occupation délaissée. Hermione en était sûr quelque chose clochait et elle saurai quoi.

Rogue de son côté essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Hermione mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui tournai le dos il revoyait sans cesse la femme nue qu'il avait retrouvée dans sa salle de bain lorsqu'il lui avait apporté une cape et chemise et avait tout de même un petit sentiment de culpabilité. Il lui avait quand même arraché un souvenir sans son consentement et il essayait de se convaincre que s'était pour son bien. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole de peur de déraper et espérai tenir jusqu'au bout. Pour le moment tout ce passait comme prévu, Hermione n'avait pas de soupçons.

Mais voilà, rien ne ce passe jamais comme prévu.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Hermione était comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque alors que nous étions un samedi et que dehors il y avait un soleil radieux. Elle révisait ses cours de potion car le lundi qui suivait commençai les examens et le premier était les potions. Ginny vint forcer notre accro des cours vers 15h pour qu'elle prenne l'air et Hermione n'eut donc pas le choix. Elle alla donc se changer pour avoir une tenue plus décontractée. Elle opta donc pour un jean qu'elle n'avait pas mit depuis un bout de temps et un tee-shirt brun. Elle le mit et se regarda dans le miroir pour voir tout cela lui allai bien mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait une tache que la poche arrière gauche de son jean. Elle l'enleva donc et regarda si il y avait quelque chose dans les poches avant de le laver et y trouva et petit bout de parchemin froissé. Elle le déplia donc et puis y lire.

_« Veuillez s'il vous plaît me voir dans mon bureau cette après-midi à 14H._

_Severus Rogue »_

C'était vraiment bizarre que Rogue lui demande de venir la voir en lui donnant un morceau de parchemin normalement il lui aurait dit oralement accentué d'un regard haineux. Et qui plus est Hermione en déduis que sa devait être un samedi vu qu'il lui demanda de venir la voir à 14H. Cette fois Hermione en était sûr quelque chose clochait. Elle décida donc d'aller le voir.

Ginny l'attendait dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

- Désolé Ginny mais finalement je ne vais pas prendre l'air il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

- Hermione il faut t'aérer un peu !

- Oui je sais mais c'est important. Désolé Gin'

- OK pas grave mais demain c'est dimanche et tu sors ! Tu n'auras pas le choix !

- Oui promis demain je viens. A tout à l'heure!

- A tout à l'heure!

Hermione partit donc en courant dans la direction des cachots. Elle s'arrêtât au bout du couloir pour reprendre son souffle et alla frapper à la porte de bureau de Rogue. Hermione était vraiment stressée elle se savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle espérait se tromper car elle se doutait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé au dernier cour particulier.

Rogue de son côté était dans son laboratoire personnel entrain de confectionner une potion de régénération sanguine lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. Il alla donc ouvrit et découvrit avec stupeur et avec une certaine gêne Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette un petit trou dans la porte de son bureau comme dans les appartements moldu comme ça il pourrait voir qui se tenait devant sa porte et n'ouvrirai pas à des personnes non désirées. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il prit donc son habituel air froid et ne la regarda pas.

- Bonjour miss, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite?

- Bonjour professeur, puis-je entrer ?

Ou sa sentait pas bon pour lui.

- Et en quel honneur vous ferai-je entrer ?

- Et bien si vous voulez que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent malencontreusement notre conversation c'est vous qui voyez.

Rogue s'écarta donc pour laisser entrer la jeune femme et referma soigneusement la porte et lança un sortilège de silence pour être sûr que rien ne sorte de cette pièce car il se doutait du sujet de conversation qui allai arriver et espérait vraiment se tromper.

Hermione sortit de sa poche le morceau de parchemin.

- ça vous dit quelque chose ça?

Severus prit le morceau et lit le mot. Il ne répondit rien.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Et bien tout d'abord le mot sur le parchemin, vos regards que vous me lancez en coin, oui j'ai remarqué, et beaucoup d'autres choses que je ne vous direz pas.

- Et si je ne veux rien vous dire, ou du moins pas maintenant?

- Et si je veux savoir tout de suite ?

- Je ne vois pourquoi je vous répondrai je ne suis pas à vos ordres miss!

- Vous me devez des explications ! Il est clair que je ne me suis pas évanouie lorsque je suis venue vous voir il s'est passé quelque chose et j'ai le droit de savoir ! Pour moi il est clair que vous m'avez enlevé un souvenir et je veux le récupérer!

- Il en est hors de question! Et parlez-moi sur un autre ton!

- Ah ! Vous voyer vous ne niez pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'enlever un souvenir! Je veux le récupérer !

- Il en est hors de question!

- Pourquoi!

- Je vous le rendrai quand je l'aurai décidé!

- Non! C'est mon souvenir et je le veux maintenant!

- Très bien vous le voulez vraiment?

- Oui!

Severus n'avait plus le choix. Il alla donc dans sa réserve personnelle et y prit un petit flacon doré et revint dans le bureau.

- Tenez et ne revenez pas me voir après!

- Merci!

Hermione sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et alla directement dans sa chambre.

Severus quand à lui se laissa glisser contre le mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait?


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Hermione était maintenant dans sa chambre assise sur son lit et regardait la petite fiole qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il pût se passer pour qu'il lui enlève un souvenir et qu'il ne veuille pas lui rendre? Hermione avait un doute mais espérait se tromper. Elle ouvrit la fiole, prit sa baguette, la posa au dessus et le souvenir vint s'accrocher à elle. Hermione n'avait plus qu'à poser sa baguette avec le souvenir accrocher dessus sur sa tempe et elle récupèrerai son souvenir mais à quelques centimètres de sa tête Hermione rabaissa sa baguette et remis le souvenir dans la petite fiole. Lundi les ASPIC commençaient et elle avait potion le matin. Elle préféra alors ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour mieux se concentrer sur ses examens. Hermine quitta donc le dortoir pour aller à la bibliothèque réviser encore un peu.

Severus de son côté regrettait amèrement son erreur. Mais en y réfléchissant, il se doutait bien qu'un jour il serait obligé de lui rendre son souvenir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, regrettait-il vraiment son acte? Il s'était souvent surprit repenser à se doux moment mais il ne devait pas! Il ne pouvait pas! Du moins tant qu'il était le professeur d'Hermione. Non! Il ne devait pas! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être attiré par une élève et qui plus est, une Griffondor !

Le week-end passa bien vite pour tous les 7 ème années de Poudlard et le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite . . .

Hermione était prête pour bien passer ses examens, elle connaissait ses cours et n'avait pas peur de la pratique. Elle commença à 8H avec 3H test théorique sur les potions et après une pause ils furent convoqué par ordre alphabétique pour passé la pratique. Hermione était quelque peu stressée de ce retrouver face à Rogue mais n'en fit rien paraître.

- Hermine Jane Granger!

Hermione soupira et entra dans la salle. La potion qu'elle devait concocter était la potion de régénération sanguine. «Facile» se dit Hermione. Elle alla donc chercher les ingrédients dans la réserve et commença sa potion. De temps en temps Rogue passai a sa table pour voir comment elle avançait, ce qui déstabilisa un peu notre lionne. Au bout 1H30 Hermione avait fini et apporta un échantillon de sa potion. Rogue lui posa quelques question sur la potion et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à sortir Severus la rappela. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face.

Rogue hésita un moment puis posa la question qui lui brulait la langue.

- Vous . . . , Vous avez récupéré votre souvenir?

- Non j'ai préféré attendre vu que je passais ce matin les potions.

- C'est une bonne décision.

- Oui je sais, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Hermione sortit sans un regard en arrière. Elle lui en voulait.

La journée se passa plutôt bien Hermione, elle avait bien réussit ses ASPIC de métamorphose. Puis le soir arriva et le moment quelque peu redouté arriva. Hermione se retrouva pour la 2eme fois sur son lit avec en main la fiole avec le souvenir à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la fiole, mis sa baguette au dessus et le souvenir vint s'accrocher après. Hermione porta sa baguette à sa tempe et le souvenir vint s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Hermione s'évanouit. Des images se bousculèrent dans sa tête pour ensuite se stabiliser. Hermione se trouvait maintenant dans les cachots. Elle se vit entrain de faire une potion , elle était à son cour particulier, Elle vit Severus se rapprocher d'elle ce qui la déstabilisa et donc elle tourna une fois de trop sa cuillère pour mélanger la potion et celle-ci explosa les projetant. Severus la porta et l'emmena par une petite porte. Hermione les suivit et vit Severus enlever les restes de sa chemise et son pantalon puis enlever la chemise et la jupe de l'Hermione du souvenir. Il la savonna tout en la tenant étroitement serrée contre lui à cause de sa jambe cassée. Hermione se souvint alors de la cause de sa jambe cassée, elle avait été agressée. Elle ne s'était plus refaite agressée depuis. Hermione chassa ses pensée et se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Elle se vit s'approcher de la bouche de Severus et l'embrasser, lui répondant au baiser, lui picorant le coup de baisers. Hermione cru les sentir sur son coup. Et ce qu'elle doutait se passa, elle se vit entrain de faire l'amour avec son professeur de potion. Puis le souvenir s'estompa et Hermione se « réveilla » sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu lui enlever un tel souvenir? Il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance? Ou avait-il peur qu'elle le rejette ensuite? Pourquoi? Finalement Hermione était contente d'avoir attendu d'avoir passé ses ASPIC en potion pour récupérer son souvenir. Le lendemain soir elle irait le voir.

Aujourd'hui Hermione avait passé ses ASPIC en sortilèges et avait passé son examen de runes anciennes. Elle avait tout réussit à la perfection. Hermione avait terminé de dîner et prit la direction des cachots pour parler à Severus mais elle ne les atteint jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour les 15 premiers chapitres ! =)<strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez!**

**Bisous ! 3**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Hermione sortit de la grande salle et prit la direction des cachots pour aller parler à Severus mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que la personne qui l'avait déjà agressée durant l'année la regardait et se préparait à attaquer une bonne fois pour toute.

Hermione allait descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots lorsqu'elle senti une vive douleur lui asséner le corps tout entier, comme si on lui plantait des couteaux partout sur le corps. C'était un doloris, Hermione reconnu cette désagréable sensation pour en avoir reçut plusieurs la bataille finale. Hermione tomba dans les escaliers tant par la surprise que par la douleur. Hermione voulait hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne la secourir mais son agresseur lui avait lancé un sortilège de silence. Les larmes ruisselaient silencieusement sur les joues de notre lionne. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir autant pour s'acharner comme ça sur elle? Le sortilège dura une dizaine de minutes, Hermione était à bout de forces, elle n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans l'inconscient. Puis enfin son agresseur se montra. Et Hermione fut submergée de souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. En effet après la guerre Hermione avait enlevé tout les souvenirs de celle-ci et les avaient enfermés dans des fioles. Son agresseur lui faisait revivre ces souvenirs mais de son point de vue par légilimencie.

_Hermione était en plein milieu de la bataille, les sorts jaillissaient de partout et dans tout les sens. Lorsque tout à coup Hermione se vit se faire projetée en arrière par un quelconque sortilège. Bellatrix Lestrange s'avançait à grande enjambée vers elle la baguette levée prête à jeter le sortilège de mort. Bellatrix lança le sortilège contre Hermione qui le vit au dernier moment et le dévia avec sa baguette. Le sort alla s'écraser dans le dos d'une femme adulte à la chevelure brune. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'ordre, mais était du côté du bien. Hermione la vit s'écraser et ressenti une vive douleur dans la poitrine, c'était se que sont agresseur avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait assisté à la scène. Hermione avait tué quelqu'un. Elle venait de tuer la mère de 3 enfants donc son agresseur était la fille._

Hermione reprit connaissance en sueur.

- Tu vois ce que sa fait de perdre un être chère?

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione pleurait toujours, elle s'en voulait tellement!

- Arrête de pleurnicher! Tu ne sais pas se que sa fait ! Endoloris !

Hermione se tordit encore une fois de douleur. Elle s'en voulait tellement! Elle en avait fait des cauchemars tout l'été avant de décider d'oublier ce maudit souvenir et de l'enfermer une bonne fois pour toute dans une fiole. Bella intensifia encore le doloris si bien qu'Hermione en sombra dans le coma.

Hermione ne fut retrouvée que lendemain matin dans une salle de classe par Severus Rogue en personne. Il l'avait alors amenée directement à l'infirmerie et depuis plus de deux semaines il passait la voir tout les jours. Les vacances avaient débutées il y avait environ une semaine mais madame Pomfresh avait décidé de rester à Poudlard ainsi que Severus (au cas où il faudrait faire des potions) pour surveiller Hermione.

Hermione ne se réveilla qu'un mois et demi après son agression. Et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Severus endormi sur une chaise près de son lit. Hermione esquissa un sourire et se rendormi aussitôt. Elle se réveilla ensuite en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Severus n'était plus là mais à la place il y avait madame Pomfresh qui lui donna tout de suite une potion qui fit disparaître instantanément le mal de tête d'Hermione. L'infirmière l'ausculta puis alla à son bureau prévenir Severus qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée.

C'est en soirée que celui-ci vint prendre directement de ses nouvelles.

- Bonsoir miss.

Hermione se mit en position assise pour le voir.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Et bien j'ai mal partout, sa doit être à cause du doloris et de mon coma. Madame Pomfresh ma dit que sa faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais dans le coma.

- C'est exact. Et bien je suis ravi que vous alliez mieux miss. Mais je vous avais prévenu que si vous vous feriez encore une fois agresser vous seriez dans l'obligation de me dire le nom de votre agresseur miss.

- Oui, mais je préfère vous montrer mon souvenir, je ne me sens pas la force de vous le raconter.

- D'accord.

Severus s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Hermione, sortit sa baguette et l'approcha de la tempe de Hermione. Un filament vint s'accrocher après. Severus le mit dans une fiole et d'un accio fit venir à lui sa pensine. Puis il versa le souvenir dedans et revit le souvenir comme s'il y était. Hermione souffrait beaucoup, il vit le sort frapper le dos de la mère d'une Serdaigle, Bella Bowen, elle était en 6eme année. Puis il eu confirmation la confirmation en voyant Bella sortir du noir et parler à Hermione et lui relancer un doloris jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'évanouisse. Puis tout redevint flou et Severus revint dans l'infirmerie à côté d'Hermione. Severus était quelque peu sonné. Hermione qu'il croyait avoir une âme pur ne l'était pas, elle avait tué quelqu'un certes sans le vouloir mais il avait du mal à se l'imaginer. Alors elle aussi avait de quoi faire des cauchemars la nuit.

Hermione n'osait bouger ou parler, elle voyait que Severus pensait mais à quoi? A son horrible geste? Ou à Bella ?

- Bien, je vais convoquer miss Bowen le plus tôt possible et elle aura un procès au ministère si vous le souhaitez.

- Non je ne veux pas. J'ai tué sa mère et je comprends qu'elle m'en veuille.

- Oui je peu aussi comprendre mais elle a tout de même tenté plusieurs fois de vous tuer miss.

- Je sais, dit Hermione en soupirant, mais je ne lui en veux pas.

- Comme vous voudrez miss. Je vous redonne votre souvenir.

Hermione voulu refuser mais après tout il fallait qu'elle assume ses actes et qu'elle vive avec. Quand elle rentrerai chez elle, elle reprendrai son souvenir qu'elle avait enlevé il y avait maintenant 1 an.

Severus approcha sa baguette et rendit le souvenir à Hermione. Lorsqu'il voulu retirer sa main Hermione l'attrapa et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- Quand je me suis fait agressée, je venais vous voir pour vous parler du souvenir que vous m'avez rendu.

- Je m'en doutais un peu et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux terriblement, car si je ne vous avait pas prit votre souvenir, rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux. Elle m'aurait quand même agressé mais pas au même moment ni au même endroit, c'est tout.

Severus prit les mains d'Hermione.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner de vous avoir prit votre souvenir alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Mais . . .

- Mais ?

- Mais j'avais peur des évènements qui viendraient par la suite.

- Vous savez, je ne regrette en aucun cas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais consentante et j'ai même plus qu'apprécié.

Hermione détourna le regard, et devint rouge pivoine, les mots étaient sortit tout seul. Severus esquissa un sourire en voyant Hermione détourner le regard et rougir. Lui aussi avait beaucoup apprécié et fut ravit que se soit réciproque. Il se leva embrassa Hermione sur son front et lui dit bonne nuit avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà on connais l'agresseur d'Hermione! Et non ce n'etait pas un serpentard! Ils peuvent etre gentils quand ils le veulent bien xD<strong>

**Bisou bisou !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Hermione put sortir de l'infirmerie une semaine après s'être réveillée. Severus était venu la voir quelques fois durant la semaine et lui avait notamment appris qu'elle repasserai ses ASPIC mi-août semaine d'août donc 1 semaine après sa sortie. Hermione resta donc à Poudlard pour réviser et avait donc pour elle toute seule le dortoir des Griffondor. Il lui restait à passer les ASPIC en botanique, astronomie, histoire de la magie, arithmancie, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione partagea son temps entre réviser à la bibliothèque et réviser au dortoir. Hermione prenait ses repas à la grande salle, elle était généralement seule ce qui lui faisait bizarre c'est pourquoi elle se faisait généralement livrer son repas par les elfes. Mais Hermione connaissait par cœur toute la théorie, ce qu'elle voulait c'était pou voir s'entrainer mais étant toute seule elle ne pouvait pas. Elle décida donc d'aller voir le directeur alias Severus Rogue pour résoudre ce léger problème. Elle alla donc le voir. Frappa à la porte et attendit que celui-ci lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après. Hermione entra donc.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Miss Granger. Un problème?

- Oui en effet. Étant donné qu'aux ASPIC il y a aussi une épreuve pratique et avant je m'entrainai avec mes amis mais là je suis seule.

- Et?

- Et serait-il possible d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai m'entrainer? Hermione n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Même si cela la tentait énormément, elle aimait ce regard ténébreux qu'il avait.

- Et bien demandez à miss Weasley si elle peut venir.

- Merci monsieur. Au revoir, bonne journée.

- Merci vous aussi.

Hermione sortit et alla directement écrire une lettre à Ginny pour que celle-ci vienne la rejoindre.

Le lendemain quelques heures plus tard Hermione qui était encore entrain de réviser les métamorphoses reçut la réponse positive de Ginny qui devrait arriver le lendemain. Hermione était contente et se dépêcha donc de lui répondre avec enthousiasme. En plus de l'aider Ginny lui apporterai au moins un peu de compagnie car Hermione se sentait vraiment seule. Et puis en plus quand elle était allé voir Severus dans son bureau elle l'avait trouvé assez distant et froid. Ce qui l'avait tout de même un peu attristée car il avait été assez proche d'elle lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie et surtout depuis qu'elle avait récupéré son souvenir.

- Ginny!

- Coucou Mione! Sa va mieux? Tu ma beaucoup manqué tu sais! On s'est fait tous un sang d'ancre pour toi!

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais comme tu peux le voir je vais beaucoup mieux puisque je vais repasser les examens que je n'ai pas pu faire.

- Je contente d'être là et de pouvoir t'aider.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir parce que je me sentais vraiment seule et il faut que je te parle, viens suis moi on va au dortoir.

Les deux amis entrèrent donc dans le hall et prirent la direction du dortoir des Griffondor. Arrivé au dortoir elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le canapé et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien puis Ginny se souvint qu'Hermione voulait lui parler.

- Au fait tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose?

- Oui, mais ne te moque pas de moi et ne me juge pas s'il te plaît.

- Mione, on est meilleures amies non?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi me moquerais-je de toi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors vas-y parle, sa te fera du bien.

- Et bien tu te souviens au début de l'année j'ai pris des cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue?

- Oui et ?

- Et bien un jour, peut de temps après ma chute dans les escaliers, j'avais la jambe cassé en plus, et bien il y a eu un petit incident. Le professeur Rogue était juste derrière moi quand j'étais dans la partie la plus difficile de la potion et sa m'a déconcentré, j'ai donc tournée une fois de trop et la potion à explosée me projetant moi et Rogue contre le mur. Mais en explosant la potion à projeté un acide et voyant que je ne réagissais pas, en même temps il était sur ma jambe. Il ma porté jusqu'à une petite porte ou derrière il y avait une douche. Il a enlevé ses vêtement pour éviter que l'acide ne l'attaque mais étant encore sous le choque je ne réagissais pas et il a donc commencé à enlever mes vêtements et à me savonner. Et par la suite des événements, on à couché ensembles. Ginny ferme ta bouche s'il te plait, tu va te baver dessus à force.

- Wahou! Excuse moi Mione mais je suis en état de choque. Vas-y continue.

- Le lendemain il m'a envoyé un mot me demandant de venir le voir l'après midi. J'y suis donc allé, on a parlé et il m'a embrassé, bien sûr j'ai répondu sauf qu'au même moment il à prit sa baguette et ma retiré le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je me suis évanouie et je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Il m'avait mit un autre souvenir à la place. Sauf qu'au moment des examens j'ai retrouvé le mot et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je l'ai forcé à me rendre le souvenir. Tu te souviens quand tu voulais absolument que je sorte avec toi dans le parc, que j'ai finalement accepté mais au final je ne suis pas venue. Et bien c'est à ce moment là que j'ai retrouvé le mot. J'ai regardé le souvenir seulement après avoir passé l'ASPIC en potion. Et le soir je suis allé le voir mais je me suis refait agressée. Et après mon réveil il est revenu me voir et s'est excusé, on a bien parlé, on s'est un peu rapproché mais dès que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie il est redevenu froid et distant.

- Heureusement que je suis assise!

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire.

- Tu as des sentiments pour lui n'est-ce pas?

- Je crois bien oui.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il en a aussi. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'a enlevé ce souvenir.

- Je n'ai pas très bien comprit non plus. Je crois qu'il avait peur des événements qui suivraient.

- Oui surement. Et ton agresseur alors?

- Et bien c'était Bella Bowen. Elle était en 6ème année à Serdaigle.

- Oui je vois vaguement qui c'est. Sa mère est morte pendant la bataille finale non?

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai tué sa mère. Mais c'était un accident! Hermione pleurait.

- Ho Mione, je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, vient approche.

Hermione s'approcha pour serrer son amie dans ses bras. Sa lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir lui parler. Un lourd poids dans sa poitrine venait de se libérer. Après qu'elle se fut calmée Ginny lui demanda ce qui allait arriver à Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Hermione. Le professeur Rogue veut faire un procès mais je ne veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi Mione? Elle a faillit te tuer à plusieurs reprises!

- Mais j'ai tué sa mère!

- C'était un accident! Il faut que ce procès ai lieu pour qu'elle arrête Mione. Sinon elle recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'elle te tue pour de bon!

- Oui tu as peut être raison.

- Mais j'ai raison!

Les deux filles allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain une dure journée les attendait, surtout pour Hermione.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblaient étrangement. Hermione travaillait beaucoup et Ginny l'aidait pour qu'elle puisse s'entrainer à jeter les sortilèges. Puis vint le départ de Ginny, la veille des examens d'Hermione. Les deux filles étaient vraiment triste mais savaient que dans 3 jours elles se reverraient car Hermione devait rejoindre tout le monde au Terrier.

Les examens d'Hermione se passèrent à merveilles! Hermione avait selon elle tout réussit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule nuit à passer à Poudlard et le lendemain elle transplanerait jusqu'au Terrier. Elle devait y être pour 9H. Mais Hermione était déçue. Rogue avait été vraiment distant avec elle, ce qui l'attrista. Elle devait savoir si il avait des sentiments pour elle. C'est pourquoi le soir alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir elle décida de se promener dans les couloirs et si elle avait le courage elle irait le voir. Hermione mit sa cape pour sortir car elle n'était qu'en petite nuisette en dessous.

Sa faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Hermione se promenait et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller le voir. Mais que faisait-elle à Griffondor? Elle décida donc de rentrer au dortoir mais le hasard en décida autrement et Hermione croisa au détour d'un couloir l'homme de ses pensées.

- Miss Granger? Que faites-vous là à cette heure-ci?

- Ho, bonsoir professeur. Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je me promène.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener à cette heure dans le château?

- Nous ne sommes plus en période scolaire monsieur. De plus, je ne suis plus votre élève. Dit Hermione tout en s'approchant de lui.

Hermione se demanda d'où lui venait cette audace. Severus quand à lui ne bougea pas se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Le voyant ne pas réagir, Hermione s'approcha de plus en plus de lui tel un félin s'approchant de sa proie. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Hermione tendit le bras vers son torse. Il ne bougea pas. Elle posa sa main pour le caresser puis la remonta vers sou cou. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et commença et embrasser son coup, puis elle remonta tout doucement vers son visage, sa joue, son menton, la commissure des lèvres. Il ne bougeai toujours pas alors Hermione s'empara de ses lèvres, il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baisé. Hermione s'écarta un peu puis repris ses doux baisers dans son coup. Elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille tout en l'embrassant et lui susurra d'une voix douce:

- Un mot, un seul mot et je m'arrête.

Severus n'y tenant plus s'empara de ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser et la poussa vers le mur pour mieux se coller à elle. Hermione fut surprise par cet élan de désir de la part de Severus mais n'en dit rien, au contraire cela l'enchanta. Hermione commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de Severus mais celui-ci se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et se recula. Tout en reboutonnant sa chemise il dit à Hermione qu'il était désolé qu'il aurait dût se contrôler et il repartit dans le dédale des couloirs disparaissant dans la pénombre. Hermione quand à elle n'en revenait pas de l'audace qu'elle avait eut. Elle était à la fois contente et triste. Il ne l'avait pas rejetée mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu déboutonner sa chemise celui-ci était partit. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle déboutonne sa chemise? Parce qu'elle en avait eut tellement envie pardi! C'était sa dernière chance et elle avait échoué, dans quelques heure elle repartirait et ne le verrai peut être plus jamais.

A 9H pile Hermione transplana directement au Terrier en ce disant qu'elle ne reverrai plus celui qu'elle aimait.

Mais voilà jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Quand deux âmes sœur, se croisent et se séparent elles se recroisent forcément un jour.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Hermione senti une aspiration au niveau de son nombril et directement après une touffe de cheveux roux l'étouffer.

- Ginny! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mais là tu vois tu m'étouffe.

- Excuse-moi Mione. Dit Ginny tout en s'écartant d'Hermione.

- Coucou Hermione.

- Harry! Tu vas bien?

- Oui et toi?

- Oui beaucoup mieux merci. Bonjour monsieur et madame Weasley!

Hermione faillit une nouvelle fois s'étouffer mais ne dit rien.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ma grande?

- Non merci j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Où est Ron?

- Ho, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il est au magasin avec Georges. Il devait l'aider à faire je ne sais plus quoi.

- OK, bon si tu m'aidais à monter à ma valise Harry s'il te plaît?

- Je te la monte.

Hermione resta chez les Weasley durant 3 où elle passa d'excellents moments. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Ginny et Rogue était leur principal sujet de conversation. Hermione lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit juste avant de partir. Ginny en était restée encore une fois bouche baie.

Hermione dut jouer par obligation d'Harry et Ron au quidditch, et malgré tout Hermione s'amusa bien et c'est avec tristesse qu'elle leur dit au revoir le soir de son départ. Elle le promis de repasser avant la rentrée. En effet à la rentrée Hermione suivrait des cours pour être maître en potion.

Hermione transplana donc jusque devant chez elle où ses parents l'attendait avec impatience.

- Hermione, ma chérie!

- Bonjour maman! Tu va bien?

- Oui et toi? Tu as maigri!

- Oui je vais bien merci et non je n'ai pas maigri, enfin je ne pense pas non. Madame Weasley m'a forcée à manger plus qu'il ne le fallait.

- Tu va mieux depuis ton agression?

- Maman! Arrête de me poser plein de questions comme une machine automate! Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien dans ma dernière lettre et je viens de te le redire. Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce au professeur Rogue!

- Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais je me suis beaucoup inquiétée tu sais.

- Je sais, excuse-moi, mais maintenant tout va bien tout est rentré dans l'ordre d'accord?

- Oui allait vient je t'ai préparé une tasse de thé, ton père est dans le salon.

Hermione fut contente de retrouver ses parents et son petit chez soi! Un peu de repos allait lui faire beaucoup de bien! Après les retrouvailles avec ses parents Hermione alla enfin dans sa chambre. Sa faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Aussitôt Hermione s'affala sur lit et se mit à rêvasser lorsque tout à coup elle se souvint qu'elle avait caché dans son armoire une fiole contenant le souvenir qu'elle avait voulu oublier. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le passé nous rattrape toujours. Elle se releva alors précipitamment de son lit et alla la chercher. Il était temps qu'elle assume ses actes. Elle ouvrit alors la fiole, prit sa baguette et le souvenir vint de suite s'accrocher après. Hermione respira longuement et approcha le souvenir de sa tempe. Aussitôt tout revint d'un seul bloc à Hermione, elle eut un violent mal de tête et elle dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour ne pas flancher et tomber par terre. En revoyant, se souvenant de cette tragique scène, où elle avait arraché la vie à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas Hermione pleura toute les larmes de son corps et ne dormi presque pas de la nuit. Elle s'en voulait tellement!

Puis le quotidien reprit bien vite son cours et Hermione supportait mieux ce lourd poids qu'elle avait en elle. Elle pleurait parfois durant son sommeil ou lorsque ses pensées divaguaient trop.

Un jour Hermione reçut une visite plutôt inattendue.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre est naze.<strong>


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Dans 2 semaines Hermione irai à la fac pour devenir maître en potion. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être! Apprendre encore et toujours des potions toutes les unes plus difficiles que les autres. En bref elle était toute excitée rien qu'en y pensant. Mais un beau jour elle reçut une visite des plus étonnante. Lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir la porte pour voir qui venait leur rendre visite, Hermione resta bouche bai devant son ancien directeur.

- Ho, euh bonjour monsieur.

- Miss Granger.

- Entrez je vous en prie.

Severus entra alors suivit par Hermione qui le guida jusqu'au salon où il s'installa sur le divan et Hermione elle resta debout.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose? J'ai du thé si vous voulez.

- Oui merci.

Hermione alla donc préparer le thé et revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait le thé et quelques biscuits. Pendant ce temps Severus avait eu le temps d'observer l'endroit dans lequel Hermione vivait. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir une grande bibliothèque dominant tout un mur près d'une petite cheminée où il y avait accroché des photos d'Hermione avec ses parents quand elle était petite. Hermione servit donc Severus puis se servit elle-même et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Severus.

- Alors que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite chez moi? Ce doit être important pour que vous vous soyez déplacé non?

- En effet. J'ai un léger problème et j'espère que vous saurez m'aider à le résoudre.

- Moi? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile.

- Et bien . . . Severus hésitait puis il se lança. Je n'ai pas trouver d'autre professeur de potion et comme vous le savez la rentrée est dans seulement 2 semaines.

- Et? Hermione ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Et je suis venu vous demander d'accepter le poste d'enseignant.

- Mais à la rentrée je suis censée aller à la fac pour devenir maître en potion monsieur. Et puis je n'ai aucun diplôme, je ne peux pas.

- Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée l'année dernière miss. Severus venait de marquer un bon point.

- Certes, mais je voudrais poursuivre mes études pour devenir maître. Je suis désolé monsieur mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Vous suivrez les cours par correspondance et je vous ferrez des cours à Poudlard! Mais par Merlin d'où lui était venue cette idée?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, je vous avoue que j'hésite. Je pourrai passer l'examen normalement?

- Bien-sûr.

- Je ne sais pas.

- S'il vous plaît Hermione. Il faut vraiment que vous acceptiez, sinon les élèves n'auront pas de professeur en potion car moi-même je ne peux pas assurer tous les cours.

Hermione n'avait pas écouté la fin de sa phrase. Il l'avait appelée Hermione! Elle en était toute heureuse.

- D'accord mais à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Que vous continuiez à m'appeler Hermione.

- D'accord, de tout façon nous serons collègues, donc appelez-moi Severus.

- Ok! Hermione était vraiment heureuse. Bien, Severus (sa lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom mais elle appréciait beaucoup), expliquez-moi comment ça va se passer alors.

- Et bien vous serez rémunérez 400 galions par mois et vous disposerez d'un appartement personnel. Il y aura une réunion de prérentrée le 31 août à 18h. Si vous le désirez-vous pourrez passer la nuit au château.

- D'accord, et pour mes cours particuliers ainsi que mon emplois du temps, je suppose que vous donnerez tout ça lors de la réunion.

- Exact, et pour vos cours particuliers nous en parlerons après la réunion.

- D'accord.

Il y eut un léger silence puis Severus prit congé d'Hermione et transplana on ne sait où.

Hermione était tellement heureuse qu'elle envoya tout de suite un hibou à Ginny pour lui raconter son entrevue avec Severus. Elle avait hâte d'être à la rentrée. Peut être qu'elle pourrait se rapprocher de lui durant l'année. Elle l'espérait au plus haut point, après tout, il ne l'avait pas rejetée lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé la veille de son départ.

Le grand jour tant attendu arriva enfin pour Hermione, elle était encore dans sa chambre entrain de vérifier pour la énième fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié puis dit au revoir à ses parents et prit la direction de la gare King's Cross. Hermione était heureuse de revoir cette locomotive rouge mais malheureusement il n'y avait aucun de ses amis qui étaient là pour la saluer. Elle entra donc dans le train et chercha le compartiment des professeurs qu'elle trouva tout au fond du train. Elle ouvra la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Severus. Ils étaient seuls dans le compartiment. Hermione alla donc s'asseoir d'un mouvement élégant sur la banquette en face de Severus et prit un livre sur les potions qu'elle commença à lire. Severus quand à lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détailler Hermione. Elle portait une jolie robe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et avait mis des talons ce qui rendait ses jambes encore plus sublimes que d'habitude. Elle avait ensuite attaché ses cheveux en un chignon négligé qui la rendait encore plus sexy. Severus eut donc beaucoup de mal à détourner le regard et reprendre sa lecture. Bien sûr Hermione remarqua se regard insistant posé sur elle et esquissa un léger sourire. Cette année allait être des plus intéressantes.

Au bout de 2H de route et aucunes paroles échangées entre nos deux protagonistes, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour dans le train pour vérifier que tout allait bien puis revint 30 minutes après. Severus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil entre temps. Hermione revint alors s'assoir devant lui et engagea la conversation.

- Votre livre semble très intéressant.

Severus daigna lever la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et Severus détourna la tête pour ensuite répondre à Hermione.

- Oui très, c'est un livre sur les potions de soins utilisées dans les temps anciens.

- Ho, je vois, sa à l'air très intéressant.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors, et Hermione reprit.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?

- Oui, je l'ai ai passé à chercher un professeur de potion mais je ne suis tombé que sur des incapable.

- Ho, pas très festif tout ça. Moi je suis allé chez les Weasley 2 semaines puis à Paris 1 semaine.

- Bien.

Hermione le trouva froid et distant, encore. Mais se promis de commencer cette année en beauté.

Dans 15 min le train arriverai à Poudlard et Hermione voulait tenter quelque chose, voir si Severus n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis son départ il y avait presque 2 mois maintenant.

Hermione se leva donc et se mis face à Severus. Celui-ci la regarda de bas en haut, tout en prenant un peu plus de temps au niveau du décolleté d'Hermione et il leva ensuite un sourcil pour interroger Hermione du regard. Voyant Hermione ne pas bouger, Severus posa son livre sur la banquette et se leva pour lui faire face. Mais il n'avait pas calculé une chose. Son corps se retrouva bien trop près de celui d'Hermione.

- Oui?

- Ho rien, je tenais juste à ce que vous sachiez quelque chose.

- Tient? Et quoi donc?

Hermione se mis alors sur la pointe des pieds et vint frôler les lèvres de Severus. Le voyant ne pas bouger, elle descendit embrasser son coup et remonta tout en le mordillant, léchant et embrassant chaque petite partie de son coup jusqu'à son oreille où elle lui susurra d'une voix des plus sensuelle.

- Ça.

Puis Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit du compartiment avec un sourire qui en disait long. Le train était presque arrivé.

Severus quand à lui ne bougea pas et se réveilla lorsque le train arriva en gare. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui propose le poste?


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Severus embrassait Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il profitait de chaque instant avec elle. Il la prit par les hanches et instinctivement celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci. Il la posa alors sur son bureau où il entreprit de dévorer chaque petite partie de sa peau tout en la déshabillant. La chemise d'Hermione tomba vite à terre et Severus s'attaqua à la jupe de celle-ci, retrouvant avec bonheur ce merveilleux corps qu'il avait jadis découvert. Il était au comble du bonheur. Il remonta tout en parsemant des baisers jusqu'à la bouche de sa lionne. Hermione quant à elle ne restait pas là sans rien faire elle avait également commencé à déshabiller Séverus. Puis ne pouvant plus retenir ses pulsations de désir, Séverus se mit au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra violement. Ils furent alors tous les deux submergés par une intense vague de plaisir mais ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie de réveil.

Séverus se réveilla difficilement en ce matin de rentrée. Voilà qu'il se mettait à rêver d'Hermione et il en avait la conséquence dans son bas ventre. Il se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide afin de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Elle l'avait volontairement allumé hier dans le train, il se souvint qu'il n'était sorti de sa torpeur que lorsque le train était arrivé en gare, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'elle était sortie de la cabine. Il était ensuite rentré dans le château et avait fait la réunion de pré rentré comme un automate ensuite les élèves étaient entré, il y avait eu la répartition ainsi que le repas. Après la réunion de pré rentrée il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione pour ses cours particuliers et était allé directement dans la grande salle, voulant éviter la jeune femme.

Il alla donc après s'être habillé prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle où il revit tous ces cornichons d'élèves ainsi que les professeurs Granger, Trelawney, Mcgonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid. Il alla donc s'asseoir à sa place de directeur et salua vite fait les autres professeurs.

Hermione quant à elle se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle adorait les rentrées et en plus cette année elle était professeur, ce qui l'enchantait mais elle devait aller voir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il lui donne ses heures de cours particulier car elle ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter les études. Elle voulait être maître en potion et elle le serait. De plus elle était contente car elle savait qu'elle ne laissait pas Rogue indifférent. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour une relation sérieuse aboutirait. Mais ce n'est pas ses plans pour le moment. Là elle devait se dépêcher car elle allait finir par être en retard et c'était mal vu pour un premier jour.

Hermione donna donc tous ses cours de la journée avec enthousiasme. Ceux qui la connaissaient, notamment les 7ème années la respectait. Elle avait eu également les 1ère années qu'elle n'effraya pas comme le faisait Severus les autres années.

Severus lui, était resté au bureau pour régler les derniers petits problèmes et avait fait un petit tour dans le château en fin d'après-midi pour s'aérer le cerveau.

Après le dîner, Hermione alla jusqu'au bureau de Severus mais ne le trouva pas. Elle descendit donc aux cachots se doutant qu'il devait être dans son laboratoire entrain de concocter une potion. Et Hermione ne se trompa pas puisqu'en arrivant elle vit de la lumière s'échapper par le bas de la porte. Elle alla donc frapper à celle-ci attendant une réponse.

Séverus était entrain de faire une potion tue-loup, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait depuis la mort de Remus Lupin lors de la bataille finale. Malgré lui il en avait été attristé. Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de ses noires pensées et il alla ouvrir se doutant de l'identité de la personne qui venait le déranger.

- Bonsoir miss Granger

- Professeur Granger. Bonsoir professeur Rogue.

Rogue ne répliqua pas et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle et retourna à son chaudron.

Hermione se senti rougir en revoyant cette pièce car des souvenirs d'un cours particulier lui revinrent en mémoire mais elle se secoua mentalement et se retourna vers Severus qui était concentré sur sa potion.

- Je suis venue vous voir pour les cours particuliers.

- Je sais.

- Et ?

- Je vous ai fait un emploi du temps, il est sur mon bureau vous pourrez passer demain dans la journée pour venir le récupérer. Il me semble que vous avez votre après-midi de libre non ?

- C'est exact. Et bien je passerai demain vers 15h si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non je serré là, vous pourrez passer.

- Bien, merci Severus.

Severus ne répondit pas. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom et ça lui faisait bizarre. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire car il lui avait autorisé de l'appeler ainsi.

Hermione se rapprocha de Severus pour voir le contenu du chaudron et y vit que c'était une potion tue loup.

- Potion tue loup.

- Bien miss Granger.

- Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

- Je sais.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Hermione s'approcha un peu plus, frôlant par « mégarde » Severus. Celui-ci avait remarqué ce rapprochement et cela le perturbait au plus haut point. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire et ce n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le moment de repenser à tous cela alors que la jeune femme en question était à proximité de lui.

Puis Hermione s'écarta enfin de lui mais posa sa main sur son dos et la descendit lentement de quelques centimètres avant de la retirer.

- Et bien je repasserai demain alors, bonne soirée Severus.

- Merci vous aussi.

Puis Hermione sortit sans se retourner. Il était temps qu'elle s'écarte de lui car il ne savait s'il aurait pu se contrôler plus longtemps. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne ses distances avec cette diablesse. Mais il s'avait très bien que c'était impossible.

Hermione quant à elle avait bien remarqué que Severus n'était vraiment pas indifférent, elle savait qui si elle serait restée un peu plus longtemps, il n'aurait pas su se contrôler mais elle voulait s'amuser un peu.

Merlin qu'elle était contente de travailler ici.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'Hermione travaillait à Poudlard et elle était épanouie. Ses élèves l'adoraient et elle les adorait. Certes la définition « cornichons sans cervelle » que leur donnait Severus correspondait à certain mais il y avait toujours quelques élèves qui remontaient le niveau. Hermione arrivait à fleureter quelque fois avec Severus mais sans plus. Celui-ci ne se laissait pas aller à ses pulsions malgré les efforts de notre belle Griffondore. Mais elle sentait son effet sur lui et elle arriverai à le faire craquer et peut être même construire une relation durable avec lui.

Severus lui essayait d'éviter la jeune femme. Elle le tourmentait plus qu'autre chose. Elle était vraiment décidée à ce qu'il craque. Elle était tenace la petite ! Mais est-ce que cela le gênait-il vraiment ? Il était vrai qu'il trouvait la jeune femme plus qu'attirante et qui plus est intelligente ! Merlin qu'il adorait lorsqu'elle se rapprochai de lui d'une démarche féline. Mais il devait se contrôler, lui aussi voulait jouer un peu.

Le froid était maintenant de retour sur le château, les arbres étaient vides de leurs feuilles et il pleuvait en ce samedi matin. Aujourd'hui il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et c'était Hermione ainsi que les professeur Flitwick et Chourave qui devaient superviser la sortie. Hermione en profita donc pour faire quelques achats. Elle s'acheta notamment une nouvelle robe noire avec une décolleté en V qui avantageait plutôt bien sa poitrine. Elle s'acheta aussi un jean bleu ciel qui lui allait parfaitement bien ainsi qu'une veste portant les couleurs de Griffondor. Puis vint la fin de la sortie et bientôt l'heure du cours particulier avec Severus. A 19h précis, après le dîner Hermione frappa à la porte du laboratoire et un sec « entrez » lui répondit, ce qu'elle fit.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Hermione. Et oui notre cher Severus c'était, au fil du temps enfin habituer à l'appelée par son prénom et non miss Granger.

- Qu'elle potion vais-je devoir faire aujourd'hui ?

- A vous de voir, je vous ai mis des ingrédients sur la table.

- D'accord. Ah et euh j'ai reçu un hibou ce matin pour me dire que je devrai passer des examens la semaine prochaine donc je ne pourrai pas assurer mes cours du jeudi et vendredi.

- Merci de me prévenir, je vous remplacerez.

- Merci

Puis Hermione se mit au travail. Ce n'est seulement que vers 23h qu'elle eut fini sa potion. Elle avait choisi de faire une potion de Veritaserum ce sérum de vérité était si puissant que trois gouttes suffisent pour révéler les secrets les plus intimes d'une personne. Elle appela donc Severus pour qu'il vienne vérifier qu'elle était correcte sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'était. Il vain donc alors près du chaudron pour l'examiner.

- Votre potion semble bonne. Bravo miss Granger. Hermione.

- Merci. Lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire tout en le dévorant des yeux.

Hermione s'approcha d'un pas tout en continuant de le fixer. Mais maintenant Severus avait envie lui aussi de jouer et s'avança de telle sorte que leurs corps se frôlent puis passa ses mains autour du coup de la jeune femme. Il la sentit frémi au contact de leur peau. Enfin il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione était folle de joie et posa elle aussi délicatement ses mains autour de l'homme qu'elle désirai tant. Le baiser devin plus ardent et Severus ne cessait de rapprocher Hermione au plus près de son corps. Hermione était vraiment aux anges elle n'avait rien eu besoin de faire pour qu'il cède et oh mon dieu qu'il embrassait divinement bien ! Severus posa délicatement la jeune femme sur la table et commença à embrasser, mordiller son coup puis il descendit dans le décolleté de celle-ci. Puis il se souvint alors qu'il voulait lui aussi jouer. Alors il s'écarta de sa proie, celle-ci ayant un regard empli de désir mais d'incompréhension.

- Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter là pour ce soir.

Puis il sortit du laboratoire avec un dernier regard vers la demoiselle encore assise sur la table. Merlin il avait oublié comme il était bon de l'embrassée et de sentir son corps près du sien.

Hermione n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle croyait avoir enfin gagné mais non. Il voulait jouer ? Et bien elle allait aussi jouer.

Une semaine passa sans que rien de spécial ne se passe. Hermione et Severus agissaient l'un envers l'autre comme si rien ne c'était passé. Aux autres cours particuliers, Hermione travaillait silencieusement puis repartait. Elle avait passé ses examens jeudi et vendredi et pensait s'en être sortie avec brio. Il fallait maintenant attendre les résultats. Nous étions donc samedi et Hermione avait cours particulier ce soir avec Severus. Elle avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter et d'attendre que monsieur se décide enfin. C'est donc toujours à 19 heures précises qu'elle frappa à la porte du laboratoire où une fois n'est pas coutume un sec « entrez » lui répondit.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Comment ce sont passé vos examens ?

- Bien merci. Que dois-je faire aujourd'hui ?

- Vous allez faire de l'élixir cérébral de Baruffio.

- Bien.

Hermione se mit donc tout de suite au travail. Une heure après elle devait attendre 5 minutes puis tourner 4 fois dans le sens contraires des aiguilles d'une montre et ajouter 6 grammes de peau de serpent. Ce qu'elle fit mais lorsqu'elle se retourna Severus n'était pas dans le laboratoire, elle vit une petite porte sur le côté et s'en approcha. C'était les appartements de Severus. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle pouvait entrer ainsi elle l'appela et celui-ci répondit d'une voix lointaine. Elle entra donc et le rappela de nouveau. Ses appartements étaient somptueux. Elle remarqua qu'il avait bon gout, ce qui ne l'étonna point. Puis enfin celui-ci descendit les escaliers avec dans ses bras une pile de vieux parchemins qu'il posa sur une table. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait enlevé sa cape et se trouvait maintenant en chemise noire et pantalon noir. Il était superbe.

- Excusez-moi si je suis entrée sans votre permission mais je ne vous trouvai pas.

- Ce n'est rien, vous avez fini la potion ?

- Oui.

- Bien, allons voir ça.

Hermione le suivit donc dans le laboratoire et remarqua qu'il était couvert de poussière. Lui ne s'en souciait guère et inspecta la potion qui était parfaite. Lorsqu'il senti une main dans son dos qui le frottait. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

Pardon c'était plus fort que moi, mais vous êtes couvert de poussière et je suis un peu maniaque. Puis elle recommença à l'épousseter.

Severus ne réagissait pas. Elle avait l'air si innocent qu'elle ne rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il prit alors ses deux mains pour qu'elle arrête et la regarda. Elle était si belle. Hermione ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps ils se fixaient tellement le temps c'était arrêté à l'instant où il avait posé son regard sur elle. Elle vit qu'il menait un combat intérieur, devait-il l'embrassée ou partir ? Alors elle fit le premier pas et vint frôler ses lèvres contre les siennes. Severus lâcha ses mains et entoura son corps pour rapprocher Hermione de lui afin d'approfondir le baiser plus qu'exquis. Il la porta et l'amena jusque dans ses appartements où ils se redécouvrirent mutuellement enfin.


	22. Epilogue: 15 ans plus tard

**Epilogue 15 ans plus tard**

- Ho mon dieu Severus c'était divin !

Severus en guise de réponse lui souri narquoisement avant de l'embrasser et de se remettre au dessus d'elle.

Ils étaient marié depuis maintenant 11 ans mais ils avaient toujours gardé autant de passions entre eux. Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre et parfois lorsque Severus savait que sa femme avait une petite pause avant de reprendre les cours et d'essayer d'enseigner l'art des potions à ces cornichons d'élèves sans cervelles il venait lui rendre une petite visite dans sa salle de classe. Et généralement il ressortait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qui étaient légèrement rosies par les baisers torrides qu'il échangeait avec sa douce, mais ce sourire s'effaçait toujours lorsque qu'il rencontrait des élèves et qu'il les remettait à l'ordre même s'ils n'étaient pas en fautes. Après quoi il était encore de meilleure humeur. Hermione quand à elle remettait à chaque son bureau en place vite fait avant que les élèves n'arrivent car à chaque fois, Severus empli de désir, d'un mouvement de bras empli de désir envoyait tout valser par terre ce qui ce trouvait sur le bureau pour la faire crier de plaisir. Elle adorait ça.

Severus se repositionna donc au dessus de sa femme pour l'embrasser comme il se devait en ce dimanche matin après une nuit où ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Mais alors qu'il commençait à caresser ses seins la porte de leur chambre s'ouvra en grand suivit dans grand « bonjour ! » De leurs 2 enfants.

- Ah vous êtes dégeux ! Vous pourriez au moins fermer la porte quand vous faites ça !

Antonin, leur fils de 13 ans avait tout en parlant, mis ses mains sur les yeux de sa petite sœur de 11 ans pour pas quelle ne voit ses parents dans cette posture plus que suggestive.

Severus leva un sourcil puis tout en restant au dessus de sa femme lui répondit :

- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Sortez d'ici et allez nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner le temps que votre mère et moi terminions ce que nous avions commencé ? Aille !

- Severus ! Hermione venais de lui donner une tape sur le bras. Aller en bas les enfants on arrive.

Antonin et Eileen sortir donc de la chambre de leurs parents. Quelques minutes plus tard les Hermione et Severus Rogue entrèrent dans la cuisine où assis près d'une table au centre de la pièce étaient assis Antonin Rogue, qui était allait entrer en 4ème année à l'école Poudlard dirigé par Severus Rogue. Il était dans la maison Serpentard et avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père mais du regard chocolat de sa mère. Leur fille de 11 ans allait entrer en 1ère année à Poudlard et espérait être dans la même maison que son frère, mais c'est le choixpeau qui déciderai à la rentrée. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et le regard tout aussi noir de son père.

La petite famille avait acheté une maison en campagne pour être tranquille durant les vacances. Ainsi lors de l'année scolaire tout les monde vivait au château, Severus en tant que directeur vivait dans le même appartement que sa femme qui était elle, restée professeur de potion. Antonin lui vivait avec les Serpentard et avait même intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que batteur, leur fille elle serai soit à Serpentard comme son frère et son père, soit à Griffondore comme sa mère soit à Poufsouffle ou encore à Serdaigle.

Ainsi la petite famille retourna au château à la rentrée et c'est avec joie que la maison Serdaigle accueilli Eileen.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! Certes vous en trouverez des biens meilleures sur ce site mais bon. J'espère tout de même que je vous aurez un peu divertis ! =)<strong>

**merci d'avoir lu mon histoire !Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews !**

**Gros bisous à vous !**


End file.
